The Stars in Her Eyes
by PrincessofFireflies
Summary: Petry Baelish was the man with the secrets, and each secret he held would gain him something in life. He did not think the child of a whore would give him any sway in the future until he had seen her. Alara Waters was just another bastard of Kings Landing, the daughter of a whore and unknown Lord who died in battle. She had no idea she would ever play a role in the Game of Thrones.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is truly just an idea I have swimming inside of my head so yeah. I don't know if I will keep it or scrap it but we shall see. Anyway if you like it let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of thrones, it's plot or characters. I do own Alara and her mother though**.

* * *

 **Prologue/Chapter 1: She will win you no wars.**

Whores were not uncommon in the towns across the seven kingdoms, almost every town held a brothel. Each brothel held an assortment of whores that would please any man or woman willing to pay the fair price. They never discriminated, they did as they were told, when they were told. If you brought the gold, they would be your best friend, lover and anything else you could imagine for the night. Once your time ran out of course they would leave you alone, feeling just as empty as when you stepped through the hollow doors of the building. But brothels did not only hold the scent of sex, the clang of gold or the taste of wine, some held something much for valuable, secrets.

In Kings Landing secrets were particularly valuable, and Petyr Baelish took pride in the secrets he gathered in his brothels. He knew almost everything that went on inside the hallowed halls of the Red Keep, and everything that took place in the streets of the city that resided below. He enjoyed the power secrets gave him, he enjoyed the leverage he gained from secrets, but even he knew some secrets were meant to be shared.

In his brothel he held on of the biggest secrets in the Seven Kingdoms, a girl, a girl born of a man who was once a revered Kingsguard. Baelish did not care that the knight broke his vow and he was sure by morning the knight had forgotten his broken vow as well, but the child bore of it was one no one could deny.

When he had first bought the brothel that housed the child, he thought of sending both the whore mother away as well as the child until he caught of glimpse of her. She had dark hair, but it was not her hair that drew him in, it was her eyes. The child that he found amongst the whores had the most distinctive violet eyes he had ever seen. When he inquired the mother of her birth father, she was hesitant at first, not wishing to shame the dead but before long she told him of her birth. He informed the mother that she could remain in his service, and the child could remain there was well, but only if the child remained pure until he deemed it. The mother quickly agreed, she had no other work nor did she wish to raise her child on the streets of Kings Landing.

Baelish knew the girl would never win him wars, or favors from anyone but she was still a bastard of a high born man and one day she may become useful. It was not everyday that a Kingsguard broke his oath, and sired a child never seeing them again. Baelish often wondered as the girl grew up if her father had truly forgotten his broken vow, or if he had thought of the girl before he died. It was a shame she was to grow up without a father, but of course Baelish would help her with that.

* * *

 **Alara's p.o.v**

"Alara, sweetling, you must run along now." Alara was never to stay in the brothel when her mother expected it to be busy.

"I am aware, mother, I shall be back at nightfall." She kissed her mother farewell before making her way out of the back entrance to the brothel.

Lord Baelish had taught Alara all of the ways to get around in Kings Landing without being noticed, he taught her a lot of things really. He told her to avoid in the city,she was never to speak to a gold cloak even though he was the one who paid the men. He never wanted her to be seen by a member of the royal family, or of the small council. She never understood why she was such a secret, she was just another bastard born of a whore. Alara was just one of a number for Waters, bastards born in the crownlands.

Alara always found herself at the bay, looking at the water in front of her. She did not visit many other places in the over crowded city, she did not like the way people looked at her. She always kept her eyes down but when she would meet the gaze of people whispers would start. Alara was aware of her beauty, her hair was fell in long dark tresses, her eyes were violet and her skin held a natural tan. Alara was tall for a woman, lean, and her curves were one she had seen men covet before. She lived in a whore house, she knew what men wanted, but Alara was never to be with them until Lord Baelish allowed her to be.

She was not interested in being a whore, Alara wanted more in life, she wanted to be wealthy enough to take her mother away, she wanted the freedom to see the things outside of the city walls. She was forbidden from leaving the city, only to visit the bay, though she never dreamed of running off. As long as her mother lived in the city, she would never leave her side.

"How did I know you would be here?" Alara had her feet buried in the sand when some approached her.

"Because I am never anywhere else." She did not turn to him, she knew who it was.

Alara was not allowed to have friends, but that did not stop her from making them. She made friends with a baker on the street of flour, she knew a few whores from other brothels on the street of silk and she even had a very good acquaintance from the street of steel.

"One day you will dive into the bay and disappear forever." Her friend was such a pessimist.

"I would drown and that is not my plan." She turned to her dark friend with a look to kill.

Alara was a proud woman and suicide was not something even she would look to for escape. She longed for the freedom of not being the daughter of whore, locked away most days, but she did not wish to die.

"I forgot you can't swim." He was always the sarcastic one.

"Gendry, fuck off." They both laughed at her vulgar mouth.

Gendry was a bastard just as she was, it made them compatible as friends. The difference between them was she knew her mother while his died long before he could truly remember her. He always described his mother to her as a fair haired woman who used to sing to him. Alara used to feel sorry for him, not knowing either of his parents but he had taught her long ago not to pity him. He was a talented blacksmith apprentice who was much more fun loving and carefree than the other men on the street of steel.

"What are you doing here anyway, Gendry, shouldn't you be off working?" He was always busy making something.

"Actually due to the Kings impending return home I was given the day to rest."

"Oh aren't you special."

"At least I work, unlike some children I know." Alara was no child, and Gendry was even younger than she was.

"Would you like me to be a whore? I am sure I could even please you." Alara gave him her best sensual smile, and it only lasted a moment before the boy smiled.

Alara and Gendry had a very innocent friendship, for which she was thankful, most men looked upon her with lust and she enjoyed having a friend who saw her for who she was. Most days she spent alone, but on the rare occasion Gendry could escape from his work he would meet her at the bay. They would sit there for hours just talking about their lives and their pasts. They shared a common past of never knowing who their father's were. Gendry was never told, and Alara as only informed her father was born a noble man, who died fighting for the Targaryens's in the rebellion. Sometimes they would joke about who their father's were and why they slept with their mothers.

"Let's go get some cakes." Gendry held up his hand which held a bunch of silver stags.

"I know just the place."

The pair walked hand and hand through the city, and because they were bastards no one cared. Alara could have kissed him and no one would of thought twice about. Sometimes the upside of being the daughter of a whore is no expected much of you, they just expected you to follow in her footsteps. She had no intention to follow in her mother's path, Alara had her own plans. She would one day be free of the chains of the brothel, and she would find who her father was and she would learn everything there was to know of the man, and she would take her mother with her as she explored that freedom.

"Two honey cakes please." Alara smiled at the baker, who she had become quite fond of.

"Of course." Gendry paid the lady, and the two were once again off into the city.

Gendry led her through the city as she at her cake, Alara loved her sweets. At the brothel Lord Baelish would bring her lemon cakes, or honey cakes just to see her smile. He was always kind to her and when he bought the brothel her mother had been so afraid he would kick them out, now he was like Alara's father.

"Come on, the king is coming." She could see the crowds forming, and the last thing she wanted was to see them.

"I want to stay and watch." Gendry pulled them to a stop at the end of the street just as a group of knights came parading by.

 _'Never let them see you Alara, you are so beautiful I fear they would want to steal you away. Don't let them see you, love, the royal family is tainted.'_

Alare kept her head down, hearing the words of Lord Baelish in her head. He never wanted her to be seen by people, never wanted her to get to know people. He was adamant that the royal family, or anyone associated with the Red Keep see her. She kept her word to him, she would just keep her head down, and keep to herself.

"She is pretty." Alara looked up to see the girl Gendry spoke of. She saw a pale red haired girl riding on a horse, she had blue eyes and she looked as if she could not be happier.

"She is very pretty, such a shame she has to be stuck here."

"I hear she is to marry the prince." It was a stranger who spoke, a random person on the street Alara did not know.

"Poor girl."

Alara did not find the prince appealing, and she had heard stories of the castle. She heard the king was a man incapable of being satisfied, and that his son no doubt would be the same way. She would never understand what caused men to step away from their wives and seek company from women for money. Alara had no fantasies of marriage or love but she knew if she ever found it she would kill a man who stepped out on her in such a way.

"Alara would you like to come to the shop with me? I hate days of rest." Alara had gone to his shop only a few times before, and she knew she was welcome.

"I suppose so, it is better than wandering for a hours."

The man who was Gendry's master was kind enough, and he never spoke of her visits which made her grateful. She knew if Lord Baelish found out about her friendship with Gendry he would find a way to keep her locked away inside the brothel. She did not mind sitting in the hot blacksmith shop while her friend worked, he had a habit of making some of the most amazing things she had ever seen. He had a talent, which is something Alara lacked. She was good at nothing special but she had learned how to pleasure a man in more ways than most, even as a maiden.

While Gendry made another weapon no doubt for some nobleman, Alara read from her book of poems. Her mother had given it to her, saying her father had gifted it to her before his death. She used to think she would find some clue to who he was in the pages, but she had read the thing a million times and never found a hint. They were just poems you could find written in any other book, nothing special but to Alara it was everything. She had nothing of her father, and her mother so rarely spoke of him, that Alara clung to what little she had of the man.

She watched Gendry as he made the weapons, she could see why girls in the capitol looked at him often he was handsome. Of course he was always messy, but his muscles were something to look at. He caught her staring and he only winked at her, she loved the games they would play. She spent hours there reading her poems, while both men did their work. It was mostly Gendry who did the work, he was excellent at what he did.

"Nightfall is coming, Lara." She looked up from her book of poems with a pout.

"I don't wish to go back, can I sleep with you tonight?" She held her face for a moment before she starting laughing.

"Cute, now run along. I shall see you soon."

Alara kissed Gendry on the cheek before she ran off into the streets of the city. He was right night was falling fast and if she was not home soon her mother would worry. Most thought her mother to be absent but her mother was truly hands on with her, she never let Alara run amok in the city for too long. She only did it out of necessity. Her mother thought if Alara was in the city and not in the brothel when men came calling, that Lord Baelish would spare her the horrors of being a whore.

Alara slipped into the brothel through the back, slowly making her way to the chambers she shared with her mother. She did not make it to her chambers, she overheard her name being spoken by Lord Baelish, and for a moment her curiosity got the better of her. She knew where to hide not to be seen, and she did so, listening as two men spoke.

"She will win you no wars, garner no favor, she is just the child of a whore here." She did not know that man's voice and she dared not peak to see who it was.

"She is much more than a child of a whore, but I am aware her parentage will not gain me anything, yet."

"What do you plan to do with her? She would make you quite a penny in your brothel, I hear she is very beautiful." She hoped Lord Baelish would not do such a thing.

"She is quite beautiful, she looks nothing of her mother, very much of father's family. I am going to bring her into someone's service soon, do not worry."

 _Service._ Was Lord Baelish going to sell her off as someone's personal whore? She could not allow that to happen, but she knew she could not stop it. She felt sick, she knew it would be some fat, old man who wanted a woman to cheat on his wife with, or it would be some young Lord who just wanted a woman to warm his bed. She had no false ideals of her future but she did not wish to be sold off as someone's personal whore, away from her mother. She did not wish to be a maiden when she was shipped away, it would not doubt be horrid for her if some vile man took it from her. Alara was terrified when she entered back into her own chambers. Her mother was fast asleep, but Alara's head was a mess, she could not be sold, she needed to stay in Kings Landing. Her mother needed her, she needed Gendry and she needed to stay there until she could find out who her father was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So here is the second chapter of my story. I want to say thank you for the follows and favorites. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, but I do own Alara and Rion.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Take it.**

 **Alara's p.o.v**

She could not take staying in her chamber's any longer. She had just heard Lord Baelish speak of giving her to someone's service, and she knew he meant to sell her as a bed warmer. She would refuse, she could not stand by and let the man give her away to someone. She did not want to be handed over when her mother still lived in Kings Landing, she needed her mother. She was the only family Alara had in the world.

She sneaked out of the brothel, careful not to wake anyone. Alara had only sneaked out once under good cause, but this too was a good cause. She was not going to allow her maidenhood to be taken by some vile man who would not be gentle. At the brothel she knew that Lord Baelish would make sure the man was kind but if he sent her away she would never know what to expect. She was not ready for that, of course she was eighteen namedays of age but still, she was not ready to be used. She hated the idea of being a whore, but she knew it would one day come.

Climbing into Gendry's room was not hard, she had done it once before. The last time she left the brothel without permission was when Gendry was very ill and she wanted to check on him, this time her visit was different. He was still awake when she made her way through his window, the shock evident on his face.

"Lara, what are you doing here?" He was whispering, and his face was red. She had caught him in the middle of stripping for bed.

"I need your help." He continued to look at her confused.

Alara loosened the ties that held her dress at her shoulders and she slowly let the dress fall to the floor. She stood before her friend in nothing but her small clothes, a sad smile on her face. She needed him to take it, to take her maidenhood because she knew he would be gentle with her.

"Alara, put your dress back on." He did not move his eyes from her own, but she saw his temptation.

"Please, Gendry I need you to take it."

She stepped close to him, her body only inches from his own. She kissed him on the lips, ignoring the voice in her head telling her to stop. She did not want him but she wanted him more than she wanted whoever Lord Baelish was giving her away to. At first he stood there as her lips landed on his but he soon pushed her away.

"What is going on with you? Alara you don't act like this you, you don't act like..."

"Like what a whore? That is what I am Gendry, that is all that I am." She was a beautiful woman who would please a man who paid.

"Alara, stop this nonsense. You have never slept with a man, you are not a whore. Now put your dress back on."

He finally let his eyes travel her body and Alara saw the reaction she wanted. He may have outwardly denied her but the bulge in his trousers spoke differently. She knew her breasts were no doubt catching the young man's attention. Instead of putting the dress on like he demanded she began to remove her small clothes, leaving herself completely naked in front of him.

"You like it, you think I am attractive. Gendry, I am asking you to help me." She was desperate, she did not want some horrid man hurting her.

"You are not asking for help, Lara, you are asking me to fuck you."

"Yes."

The two friends stood there staring at one another. She was desperate not to let it be a bad experience, and he did not want to touch her. She knew he found her attractive enough, she knew he would do it if she could convince him, if she could make him see her reasoning. He was her best friend, if he could not help her with this, then what could he help her with?

"Alara, I can't help you with that. We can't do this." She was still inches from but he was backing away from her.

"Why can't you? I am being sold and I do not want some horrid man taking my maidenhood roughly. You are my best friend, I need you."

"What if you become with child? What would we do? The person who bought you would sell you right back and we have no way to raise a child. A bastard of two bastards."

"I will drink moontea, please, Gendry I am begging you." She stood naked before him and even then he would not break.

Alara could not understand why he did not see her need for him. She had never imagined her maidenhood would be saved for someone special but she knew outside of the brothel she had no guaranteed safety. The person who bought her could be sadistic or enjoy causing pain and Alara was not ready for that. She needed her friend to help her.

"I am sorry, get dressed and go home Alara." She felt like he was betraying her.

"Fuck you, Gendry. I would do anything for you." She put her small clothes and her dress tears falling from her eyes.

"I would do anything for you too, Lara, but I can't do that. I love you, you're like my sister, I can't hurt you like that."

"So you'll let someone else hurt me worse? Fuck off." She was gone before he could speak.

She felt so betrayed, but most all she felt stupid. She knew Gendry would never do it, he was a good boy. He was her best friend, he was kind and honorable in a sense, of course he would not deflower her. She would have to accept her fate, accept that before long she would be sold off to someone who break her and ruin her. She would be someone's own personal whore, and the thought of that broke some of her pride.

"Alara, what are you doing sneaking in this late?" She was almost to her room when she was caught, Lord Baelish was in a sitting room as she passed.

"I.."

"Are you crying child? Come here, Alara." He patted the spot beside him on the couch.

Lord Baelish had always been kind to her, always helping her learn the ways of the city. He had been the one to teach her to read as well, and to write. He had treated her like his own daughter, often telling her how beautiful she was.

"What is the matter child? Here have a cake." He had lemoncakes sitting on the table and Alara could not resist the urge.

"I overheard you earlier, you are going to sell me."

"No, no Alara I am not selling you. I have a friend who is coming to Kings Landing, and I believe you being put in her service as a handmaiden may be best for you."

He didn't want to sell her to some sick Lord? She had imagined everything in her head. The service wasn't to some man, it was to be a handmaiden to some Lady. She thought back to her being naked in Gendry's chambers, she had been so foolish he would never forgive her.

"I thought.."

"My little bird, I would never sell you as a personal whore. I don't want you working here, you are far too good for that." She didn't think she was too good for it, it was all she had ever known. "Now go run along, my little bird, everything will be clear soon."

She felt ashamed of herself as she lay awake in her chamber, she had almost forced her friend to have sex with her. She was so foolish, and she had begun to grow tired of herself. How could she think he would just take her maidenhood without question? Gendry was kind, and just, he would not just bed her because she came to him begging for it. She would have to apologize for her actions soon enough, though her pride made it hard for her to even wish to face him.

Alara tried for days to see Gendry but he was too busy for her, but she knew he was avoiding her. She felt broken losing her one true friend so she locked herself in her mother's chambers. She did not leave her room, she would lay in bed and read the poems from the book. She had not spoken to anyone since the night she had shamed herself. She had been so foolish and Alara's pride had taken a hit.

"Alara, Lord Baelish wishes for you to bring him some wine." One of the whores found her in her chambers.

"One moment."

She was always the one to do the menial tasks in the brothel, such as washing clothes, or bringing wine to Lord Baelish but she could not complain it was better than sleeping with men. She would do almost anything asked of her if it kept her legs closed. Alara brought the pitcher of wine, along with cups into the sitting room where she expected Lord Baelish to be alone but instead there was a lady with him. Alara looked upon her with a smile before bowing her head.

"My Lady, Lord Baelish." Alara set the tray of wine upon the table before making her exit.

"Alara, my sweet, stay for a moment if you please."

"Of course, my Lord." Alara stood in the corner of the room, not wishing to intrude on the pair.

She watched as they both sat and spoke, the woman eating honey cakes. Alara could not deny the woman was beautiful with auburn hair,and blue eyes, she held an heir of wisdom about her. Alara was never really around noblewoman, or even many nobleman. She was used to the smallfolk of the city her own kind of people.

"Cat, this is Alara she is the daughter of one of my women here." Alara was not shy and she stood tall as she was spoken about, but the critical eyes of the woman made her almost shrink.

"She has eyes of.."

"Yes, I know what her eyes remind you of no doubt, but we do not speak of that." Alara knew her eyes were different, she had never met someone with eyes such as her own.

"I see." The woman continued to look her over with scrutiny. "What are you planning Petyr?"

"Ah, I see you can still see right through me." She had never seen Lord Baelish such a way around a woman, he was so stiff. "I need a favor of you."

Alara looked around the room, she felt as if she was intruding. She wanted to escape back to her room, to hide from any more shame that could come upon her. But she knew she could not leave until Lord baelish had excused her.

"And what pray tell is this favor you seek?"

"I would like her to become your handmaiden, my reasons for that I will disclose later after I fetch your husband."

Alara did not like being spoken of as if she was not there. She did not want to be this woman's handmaiden, she wanted to stay with her mother. She wanted to stay in Kings Landing until she could take her mother away to find out about her father. Alara could not speak up, Lord Baelish had been kind to her though, and her mother needed her job.

"I would like to speak to her first, I need to know if she can be trusted Petyr. With everything going on in my family right now, I can not risk her being a harm."

"Cat, I would never give you a girl if I thought she would be trouble. I just do not now how much longer I can keep her beauty a secret."

Alara did not blush, she was not flattered easily. Her beauty was no secret even to herself, she was aware she was desirable. She just hoped Lady Stark found her to be her liking, so that Lord Baelish would be pleased. Alara did not want to risk her mother's job for the sake of her own happiness.

The two continued to speak of her as if she wasn't there and Alara began to block them out. She worried about Gendry, she wanted to see him but he did not want to see her. What if she was forced to leave without saying goodbye? She would never forgive herself, they were best friends. She had been so dumb, stripping herself in front of him and cursing him for being the honorable one while she was ready to rid herself of her maidenhood.

"Would you like to sit and speak with me?" Alara had not realized she was alone with the Lady.

She hesitated for a moment before she found herself in the seat that was once occupied by Lord Baelish. Alara was grateful she had worn one her more modest dress choices, she was sure the Lady would have thought worse of her if she wore something more revealing.

"I am Lady Catelyn Stark, of Winterfell."

"It is a pleasure, M'lady." She knew how to be polite.

"I am sorry that we spoke of you as if you were not present, I was just not aware of my friend's intentions."

"It is alright, M'lady."

An awkward silence fell between the pair. Alara did not know what to say to the woman, she did not even know who she was. Alara did not study maps of the Seven Kingdoms, she did not even know where Winterfell was. She could talk about the streets of Kings Landing but anything beyond that was out of the scope of her knowledge.

"Alara, this came for y.." Alara looked to the left to see her mother entering the room only for her to stop in her tracks. "M'lady I am sorry I thought my daughter was alone."

"It is alright, I just wish to speak with her some. You can deliver what you need to." Lady Catelyn was polite.

Alara took the the envelope her mother handed her, Alara's name sloppily written across the front. She smiled to herself, it was no doubt from Gendry. Her mother kissed her daughter's head before she made her exit. The silence continued as Alara read the letter, Gendry wanted her to meet him on the beach at nightfall. She would have to sneak away but she did not care, she needed to see him.

"Would you be opposed to being in my service, Alara?" Alara did not think she would be asked what she wanted.

"No, M'lady."

"You can speak freely, I won't tell him."

"I want to stay with my mother, she is the only family I have. My father died before I was born, and my mother never speaks of him, so I don't know if he had any family." She was a bastard.

"I understand, I am sure you will be alright without your mother. How old are you?"

"I am eighteen namedays of age, M'lady."

"You are a woman then."

Alara always saw herself as a woman, even as a child. Growing up in a brothel did not exactly make one feel like a child. There were not many children around to play with, and it was not a rare sight for Alara to see naked women and men wandering around her.

"What is this?" Alara was alerted to a new presence in the room when a voice cut through the silence.

Alara looked over to see a man with shoulder length hair, and grey eyes. He was a stranger to her but the way he looked at her was if he had seen a ghost. Alara stood up from her spot and began to make her way from the room. The man kept staring at her and eventually it caused Alara to stop in her tracks.

"Who is she?"

"Alara, sweet bird, go speak to your mother for me tell her I will need to see her shortly."

Alara bowed her head before leaving the room. The man did not frighten her but he did indeed unnerve her. She had never met him and yet he acted as if she was a ghost from his past. She found her mother alone in their chambers sitting on their bed. She told her mother that Lord Baelish would seek her company in a few minutes before she laid herself down next to her mother. Alara was going to miss the woman.

* * *

 **Ned Stark's p.o.v**

As they spoke of his son and the attempt on his life Ned could not stop thinking of the girl. She was hauntingly familiar and her violet eyes brought him back to a time he had long since let go. The battle at the tower of joy, the death of one of the bravest knights he had ever met. The day the girl jumped from the tower at Starfall, the girl he found in the brothel could have been her ghost. And for a moment Ned had wondered if she was a ghost, her dark hair, tan skin and violet eyes, she could have been her.

"Seeing ghosts, Lord Stark?" He did not like the tone in Littlefinger's voice.

"Who is she?"

"Just the daughter of a whore, my Lord." She may have been the daughter of a whore but not just any child had violet eyes. It was a trait seen mostly in Targaryens, or in the Daynes of Starfall.

"And her father?"

"Well that is an interesting tale if I do say so myself. Rion, come in here please."

Ned looked as short woman with light red hair and green eyes came into the room. She was just another whore, and she was dressed as such. He did not understand what this woman had to do with the girl he had seen.

"Rion, please tell Lord Stark the story of your daughter's birth. The true story now,dear, we do not want to lie to the Hand of the King."

He watched as the woman nervously shifted on her feet. Was she the mother of the girl he had seen? Her daughter looked nothing like her, which just made his suspicions on if he was seeing things worse.

"I do not wish to shame the dead."

"It is alright, dear, they just want want to know."

"When I met him I did not know who he was, I was new to Kings Landing and new to being a whore. He showed me kindness, and affection that I did not get in my life. Our friendship started out innocent, we would take walks by the bay, or just sit and watch the night sky. That all changed one night where he broke his vow and we made love beneath the stars, staying together until dawn had come. He was going to leave the order, he was going to marry me but the Prince bid him to do one more task. I told him I was with child only days before he left, he swore to me he would return and marry me but he never came back." Ned could hear the pain in her voice and as she spoke he knew who she was speaking of.

"Ser Arthur Dayne." He was not asking her, he was making his own statement. He had never known that Arthur had broken his vow.

Ned looked up to Ser Dayne as one of the greatest men of their time, he was skilled, kind, just and more honorable then even himself. But love sometimes makes men make rash decisions, he himself was no exception to that rule. It would explain why the girl was a ghost of Ashara, Arthur's sister, the same blood ran through her veins.

"Yes, Lord Stark. Lord Baelish, may I go back to Alara now?"

Once she was gone Ned began to feel a slight pang of guilt. He knew he had to kill Ser Arthur to get to his sister , Lyanna, but the man would have had a family. His child would never grow up to know him, and know of the kind of man he was.

"Does she know?"

"No, Rion does not wish to tell her yet and I can agree with her. The timing isn't right, and I do not wish to taint the man's memory."

In Dorne it would not be a taint to the man's memory, there they would see the child for what she was a daughter born of passion and love. But the rest of the Seven Kingdoms did not see bastards as such, but Alara was only a bastard because Ned had killed her father. If Ser Arthur had come home from the Tower of Joy the child would be a high born Lady and everyone would know it. Now she lived in a brothel with her mother, and she did not even know who her father was.

"I will take her as my handmaiden. She will one day learn of her father, and it may be best for her to be outside of a brothel when she does."

"She is a bastard because of me."

The poor girl had lived her life the way she had because of the rebellion his friend had led. He knew he was not the only one to blame, Rhaegar Targaryen was also to blame for taking his sister from him and locking her in tower where she would die. He did feel some what responsible for the girl, and he had wondered if Ashara knew of her before she died, or if Allyria knew of the child either. He knew his wife would take good care of her until he could find out if her family knew of her. He would find out, and he would make sure the girl found her way back to her father's people. He was a man of honor, and he had to ensure the child found her way back to where she belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: There will be point of view changes later on to show the effect Alara has on certain people. There will also be information used from the books because there is not much about the House Dayne in the tv show. I am planning to keep it mostly canon but it may go AU later on. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, I own Alara and her mother.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The start of the journey.**

 **Alara's p.o.v**

Once night had fallen Alara made her way out of the brothel and on to the streets of Kings Landing. She had to see Gendry before she left, she needed him to know she didn't mean to be so foolish. Alara had spoken to her mother about the chance to be a handmaiden and her mother was pushing her to do it. Alara did not want to leave her mother, but she kept insisting she would be alright without her. She was sure her mother would be alright, but Alara wondered if she could really leave the only home she had ever known.

When she reached the bay he was already there standing with his feet in the water. She stood there for a moment watching him, she would have to leave him as well. She would not only lose her mother, but the only true friend she had outside of the brothel. Gendry was the only man outside of Lord Baelish who ever looked upon her with kindness, she would miss that.

"Gendry." She was quiet, she did not want to yell.

"I didn't know if you would come, I have been very foolish Lara."

"You? I am the foolish one, I should have done that to you."

Gendry stepped from the water and met her halfway in between. She just kept looking at him, she wanted to memorize his face in case she left. She wanted to never forget her best friend.

"I should not have dismissed you so easily, I am your friend. I am here to help you, so if you need me to.."

"No, no. I was wrong he isn't selling me as a personal whore, he wants me to be a lady's handmaiden."

"So you will go from bastard daughter of an unknown Lord to a handmaiden of some highborn Noblewoman?" Gendry laughed as she said it.

"Yes, exactly that. I just don't know if I wish to do it, I would have to leave."

Gendry took Alara by her shoulder gently and lead her over to the bay so that both of them were getting wet from the waves. Alara tried to move away from the water but he held her there, forcing her to stare out at the water before her.

"Lara, you are never going to find out who your father is here. Lord Baelish will never tell you, your mother is forbidden by him to tell you, you need to do this for you." She didn't look at it that way, she didn't even really think of her father. "Look out there, look at the world you have never seen before. You're getting the chance to see the Seven Kingdoms, someone will be bound to know who you belong to."

"I belong to my mother, whoever my father is it doesn't matter. He is dead and my mother is right here and alive." She turned to face him with a sad look on her face.

"You have violet eyes, someone somewhere will know where they came from, you could have family. Do you not want to find them? Have adventures and freedom?"

"You know I want nothing more than that, freedom and family is all I want. I want to be with people who will accept me for who I am, not what they can use me for." She did not want to be used as a bed warmer, she feared being pretty was all she would be good for.

"Then go and find that family. If your mother won't help you, and Lord Baelish won't help you, than help yourself Lara."

"What about you? You realize I may not come back for sometime, we would not see each other."

To her surprise Gendry pulled her into a hug, that was not unusual, but the way he held her felt odd to her. He held her body so tight against his own and Alara could not help but hug him back even tighter.

"I will always be there for you, and I will always be your friend. Whether you are gone four days or four years, you are the closest thing I have to family."

As they let one another go Alara got a bright idea, well it wasn't bright but in her head it sounded good.

"That's it, I don't have to go away with her. We can get married and save enough gold until we can find out fathers together."

"Alara, that is crazy." Gendry began to laugh thinking she was joking, so she joined in but she wasn't joking.

Alara really would marry Gendry, not out of some great love for him but for the family they could build together. He accepted her, loved her and they shared a similar past it would make sense. She could work in the whore house, while he worked as a blacksmith until they saved enough to move away and find who fathered them.

"I am just being foolish."

She wasn't being foolish, she could marry him. Alara would just have to leave and the more she thought of the idea the scarier it became to her. Sure she would have the chance of seeing new people, people who would not be afraid to tell her who she looked like. She would not be locked away and hidden from the world. She was just unsure if the family she could find would match the small one she had built on her own.

"If you wish to be foolish, then let us be foolish."

Alara looked at Gendry with surprise as her friend began to strip of his clothing just as she had the night in his chambers.

"What are you doing." She looked around the beach making sure no one else was around.

"I want to swim, come in with me."

"I can't swim Gendry."

"I will help you, we will only go where we can stand. Come on, are you afraid to take your dress off?"

Alara just stood there not understanding what had come over her best friend, she had never seen him act so irrational. Gendry stripped himself down to just his breeches before he began to step into the water. He held his hand out for Alara, and she took a deep breath before slipping out of her dress.

"I can't believe we are doing this." She took his hand as stood there in nothing but her small clothes.

"It isn't too cold."

Alara was alarmed by the way the water felt on her bare skin with each step she took deeper. She had never gone in further then the water just touching her feet. She had never really seen anyone swimming the Blackwater bay actually. She held on to Gendry's hand tightly as he led her deeper into the bay.

"This is good." The water came up to her waist when she dug her feet in, not wishing to go deeper.

"Alara, this is okay, I got you."

She trusted Gendry but she was terrified. She had no clue how to swim, or even how to act in water so deep. He moved closer wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close against him. Alara looked at him confused as he walked them both deeper into the water. He stopped when the water was just covering her breasts, and as he held her Alara felt the panic leave her.

"It's not too bad, right?" He had not let go of her waist and she was just staring at him.

If she had been in that moment with any other man she would no doubt have found it sexual or even romantic but with him it wasn't. She felt like Gendry was teaching her how to let go, how to let herself be free. She took a deep breath and stood strongly.

"It's alright."

He let go of her and for a moment the panic swept back over her. Alara tried to regain her self as Gendry began to move around her. He seemed so at home in the water, and she began to wonder where he had learned to be so comfortable. He always seemed more at ease doing new things than she did, but then again he wasn't locked inside a brothel most days.

Alara stood in the water as her friend continued to walk around her, speaking with him still on the issue of leaving. She was still unsure of what she wanted, if she wished to truly leave with as woman she didn't know. She would have return with her to a place she had never even heard of, her mind was a mess. They were in the water a while when suddenly Gendry picked Alara up in his arms and carried her back onto the beach. When he set her down she looked at him, with the water glistening on his skin and even then she still felt nothing. She wished she did, she wished she wanted him it would make staying easier.

"Come lay down, we can talk about all the fun you are going to have in Winterfell."

"I don't even know where that is." She laid beside him in the sand not caring that it stuck to her body.

"It's in the north, Winterfell is the seat of the Warden in the north Lord Eddard Stark."

"And you know all this how?"

"Little things I pick up, mostly overheard someone talking about how he was to be the new hand of the king."

Alara thought back to the man who had entered the brothel yesterday she never caught his name but she did not doubt he was Lady Stark's husband. It was clear he was not like any man she had seen walking about the city. Alara began to wonder about the north, and how different it would be from the place she called home. She was used to the sun, the warmth and the crowded streets of the city, she could only imagine the north was cold. Alara had once overheard a woman speak of a place far north called the wall, and all the unspeakable horrors it held.

"I wish I knew more. Why do you think Lord Baelish never taught me about the other realms, or anything else?"

"Because he is an ass."

"Gendry, Lord Baelish has been nothing but kind to me."

Alara knew that Gendry was not fond of the man who ran the brothel, but he was the closest thing she had to a father.

"I know, I just will never understand why he keeps you locked away and sheltered so much. I don't get why our friendship has to be a secret."

"I know." Alara took his hand in hers as she looked up at the sky.

"Well one day we will both be free of here, and no one call tell us that we can't be friends."

She knew he was right, she knew that one day everything would be different. She knew if she left with Lady Catelyn, she knew if she went north everything would be different for her. She could find people who knew her family, and she could learn about them. Maybe if her father still had family they would want to meet her, and maybe she would get to know them. There was so much hope for the future she just had to take the first step.

The pair laid there, still devoid of most their clothing, just talking about the future. Gendry had so much hope, and Alara knew she would have to borrow some of that hope. She was so afraid of the rejection of finding her family, only for them not to want her. She was just a bastard after all, no one wanted a bastard on their family tree. She could only hope that they would want her to meet her, just to get to know who she was. If she had no family then she would return to her mother, and take her place beside her in the place of business.

As they spoke Alara felt herself slowly slipping away, drifting to sleep. She forced herself to keep her eyes open, she knew she would have to get back to the brothel. Lord Baelish had told her that she would have to let Lady Catelyn know of her decision at dawn, and she knew what she must do. As Gendry spoke Alara slowly just let the feeling of calm wash over her, he always knew what to say to her.

"Lara, Lara, you need to get up."

Alara had not even been aware she had fallen asleep. She had felt herself slipping but she had thought she caught herself. As she opened her eyes Gendry was leaning over her, now fully dressed, and the sky was getting brighter.

"Is it almost sunrise?"

"Yes."

Alara stood up quickly almost falling over in her haste. She was still in her small clothes, and she did not have long before she would have to meet Lady Stark. Alara was a mess, covered in sand and smelling of bay water.

"I have to get back."

"Let me help you get the sand off."

Gendry pulled her once more to the edge of the Blackwater bay, once she was in waist high he began to take the water rinsing off the sand. She was in a panic, she knew her absence would no doubt be noticed, she had never stayed the night away from the brothel before. She worried what Lord Baelish would say, she worried what Lady Stark would think of her.

Alara was grateful that the sand had been rid of her body but she was once again wet. She knew she did not have time to worry about the water dripping down her body and she just slipped into her dress. She stood there looking at Gendry with sadness. It would be the last time she would see him for some time. He had convinced her to go, he had made the choice for her so convincing.

"Gendry." He pulled her into a hug. "I am going to miss you."

"Lara, I will always be right here for you. If you hate it with her, if you hate the north, come home and I will be right here for you."

"Don't be sitting here waiting for me, if you get the chance to go you must."

"I will, I promise."

They kept each other in the embrace a little longer, but each second that past was a second closer to dawn. Alara knew she would be in trouble.

"I love you Gendry, and I will miss you."

"I love you too, Alara. Be good."

She ran away from him, she ran through the streets of Kings Landing thankful it was not crowded. Only a few fishermen were walking the streets, and it was easy for her to dodge them as she ran past. Alara just kept her head down as she made her way through the streets, she did not wish to get in trouble. She would have to explain where she had been, and she was not allowed to be out with anyone let alone a boy.

Alara was not paying attention to where she was going and she ran straight into a man in covered in armor. She caught herself before she fell, but she looked up at the man who she bumped into. He was older, his hair grey and his face sullen. When their eyes met she saw held a similar look to the one the man in the brothel held. It seemed like she was a ghost to more than one man.

"I am sorry, Ser." She recognized the symbol on his armor as that of the Kingsguard, another group of men she was never to speak to.

"It is alright, miss." She looked down, careful not to let him linger on her for to long.

She made a move to walk past him and back on her way to the brothel but the man grabbed her arm lightly. Panic bubbled inside her, Alara was not scared of the man, she was afraid of what he could say to her. Lord Baelish had always warned her to stay away from the men associated with the Red Keep.

"What is your name?" His voice was kind, but it sounded distant as if he was thinking of someone else.

"Alara Waters, Ser." She was hoping he would let her go.

"I see. Run along now girl, no doubt you have somewhere to be."

Alara did not need to be told twice, she took off back in the direction of the brothel. Something in her head told her to look back and as she did the man still watched her as if she was a fleeting memory. She was beginning to feel worry over the amount of people who come to look at her as if she was a ghost. Alara was no ghost, she was a living breathing woman.

The sun had still not risen when Alara crept into her chambers but her mother was pacing around their chambers. When she saw Alara the worry seemed to leave her face, she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.

"I thought you were going to run away. Alara you worry me so much."

"I am sorry mother, I was with Gendry and I lost track of time."

Her mother hushed her, she knew of Gendry but it did not mean her mother approved of her spending all night with the boy. Her mother ushered her to the bath that she had no doubt set up for her, and Alara entered the water than since gone cold. She bathed as quickly as possible, knowing soon she would need to speak to Lady Stark.

"Alara, Lord Baelish is not giving you a choice any longer. You must go with Lady Stark north as her handmaiden." Alara was foolish to think she would really have a choice.

"It's alright mother, I am okay with it."

Alara was ready to accept the new prospect in front of her. Like Gendry had told her, if they were not going to tell her who her father was she would do it alone. She dressed quickly as her mother spoke to her, she was to meet Lady Stark out front soon. She was becoming nervous as she dressed, she had never been apart from her mother before.

"Lord Baelish will not be here to say farewell but he sends his regards. He really cares for you Alara, and wanted me to tell you that you will be hearing from him."

"Mother, I am going to miss you." Alara did not care about Lord Baelish not being there, she worried about her mother. "Will you be alright without me?"

"I will be fine, my dear. Take care of yourself, and in time I do not doubt you will know about your father. I am sorry I never told you of him, but I want you to know this he would have loved you and he would have been so proud of the woman you are."

"Who is he? You can tell me now mother."

"You will know in time,love. I love you Alara, be strong."

The two women shared an embrace and Alara did not want to let go. She had only known the walls of Kings Landing, she had only known the small family she had built. She was not ready to let go of them, to let go of the family she had, but she needed to find her other family as well. Her mother kissed her head with a promise of seeing her soon before she pushed her daughter of the room sending her on her way.

Alara found Lady Stark standing outside with the man from the brothel and she no longer had any doubt he was her husband, Lord Stark. She watched the two say goodbye and she felt a pang of sadness in her heart, they spoke of children and she could see Lady Stark would miss her husband. She did not wish to intrude but she stepped from the shadows of the brothel as they finished speaking.

"My Lord, My Lady." Alara bowed her head to the pair.

"Good morning, Alara." Lady Stark was polite but still her husband looked at Alara like a ghost.

She smiled at him, trying to ease the tension between them but he still just stared at her. Alara was used to men staring but his gaze held pity and memories that did not belong to her. She was not the girl he was seeing, but she knew whoever that girl was she held a place in the man;s heart.

"Ned, we will be going off now. Take care of the girls."

"I will, goodbye Cat."

Alara felt uncomfortable as she watched the two, she felt so misplaced. She did not know them, and to watch them share such an intimate moment felt wrong. Before long the Lord was gone and Alara stood there beside Lady Stark.

"I was told you can not ride, is that true?" Alara cast her eyes to the ground.

"I can ride, M'lady, Lord Baelish does not know of it."

Alara was brought back to the day Gendry taught her to ride. He had taken a horse from the old hand of the King, he told Alara that the man would not mind. He taught her to ride over three days, and she was not the best at it but she knew enough to hold her own.

"I see, well I have a horse for you in that case." Alara was ashamed, she knew the woman was a friend of Lord Baelish.

Alara mounted the horse given to her and she kept her head up as they rode. She was silent for the most part, she was introduced to the man in their company but even then Alara was most quiet. She felt out of place among the two, she was a stranger being thrust into their world and she could not imagine that being pleasant for them.

"Your mother gave me a book of yours, she said you would no doubt forget it in a rush." She had forgotten it, the book of poems her father had gifted upon her.

"Thank you, M'lady, I had forgotten."

"I am glad you shall have it, we all need reminders of who we were."

Alara did not want to be reminded of who she used to be because she would not change. If the point of her joining Lady Stark's service was for her to change then Lord Baelish would be disappointed. Alara was fine the way she was, she did not want to change just because she was off on a new journey. She was still the same girl raised in the brothel and if she found her father's family she would still be the same woman. She was a bastard, and no amount of traveling and self discovering would change that fact. Her father was dead, she was child born of wedlock and her mother was a whore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it. Thank you all for the favorites and follows, also reviews. It means a lot to me! Like I said last time for the Dayne stuff most of it comes from what I can find from the books or online and even then there is not much solid facts on the Daynes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or the characters from it. I own Alara and her mother.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ghosts.**

 **Alara's p.o.v**

Traveling was harder than Alara had planned for. She was not used to sleeping in inns, and traveling for hours by horse everywhere. She kept to herself mostly, she did not talk for the first week or two of the trip. She found herself missing home, missing her mother and missing Gendry. She missed Lord Baelish as well but she knew that she had more of a chance of seeing him before anyone else. With each league they traveled north it was just another league away from everything she had known.

"You have been awfully silent, Alara." Lady Stark had pulled her aside when they stopped for a break.

"I am sorry, M'lady, I am just thinking of home. I have never known anything beyond the walls of Kings Landing." She knew the Lady was educated, where as Alara knew nothing.

"It is alright, Alara. I am sorry Littlefinger never taught you anything about the other realms." She had heard Lord Baelish called Littlefinger before but she herself never dared.

"He did his best. I am lucky he took the time to teach me to read and write."

Alara was alarmed when Lady Stark took her hand in hers.

"Alara, just because he taught you basic things does not make what he did right. Littlefinger is one of my oldest, most trusted friends but what he did to you and your mother is wrong."

"He gave us a home, he looked after me as if I was his own." Alara saw nothing wrong in her treatment.

"I am sorry."

She knew there was something hidden in the woman's eyes, she knew there was more of a reason she protested the girl's treatment. Alara did not care to ask, she was sure it was something to do with her father. It seemed everything in her life went back to a man she had never known, a man who would have never seen her grow. She wondered on the trip if he really would have been proud of who she was, if he would have actually wanted to be part of her broken life.

"Tell me about what it was like growing up in Kings Landing for you."

The Lady had not asked of her life, she was sure Lord Baelish had filled her in.

"Well I was born in a brothel. I used to think my mother didn't know who my father was, but as I grew older she told me after she made love to my father she did not sleep with a man again until I was born. When Lord Baelish came and bought the brothel she feared he would send us away but he did not. He taught me to read and write, in turn I was to obey his rules. I was not to speak to anyone from the Red Keep, I was not to make friends, I was to keep my head down but I never was good at listening."

Lady Stark let out a small laugh when Alara mentioned not following rules.

"My children were never much for rules, at least not two of them."

"I have one friend who is the closest thing I have to a brother, his name is Gendry. He is a bastard as well, his mother died when he was young and his father never acknowledged his existence."

"Alara, you know that you are only a bastard because your father died before he married your mother. If he had married her you would be a legitimate child, you have different circumstances than most bastards."

"It does not matter Lady Stark, I am a bastard all the same. I just wonder if my father's family is out there if they will even want to meet me." Alara worried so much over that fact, all she wanted was to be accepted.

"I am sure they will. My husband is contacting them, I did not get the chance to tell you. We did not want Littlefinger to know, since he was so hesitant on you knowing."

Alara looked to Lady Stark in shock. She was unsure if the Lady knew who her father was but now she had no doubt. Her father even had family somewhere in the world, some one out there was her blood family. She had people beyond just her mother who one day she may be able to call a family.

"Truly?"

"Truly, my husband felt a duty to you. He is very honor driven and as he fought on the opposite side of the rebellion he felt the need to find your family."

Alara felt an overwhelming feeling wash over her. She had spent her whole life imaging who the people in her family were and now she would soon know.

"Can you tell me who they are?"

"I would love to Alara, but not yet. I feel it will be better for you to wait until he sends word to them, that way you can go directly to see them."

Alara felt a little defeated but she could understand the reasoning. At least Lady Stark had a reason her mother only kept it from her because Lord Baelish bid her too and Lord Baelish did not tell her for reason even she did not know. All Alara knew was there was a family out there that shared her blood, that she could meet her father's family one day if they wished to.

"Thank you."

They began to ride again and Alara just let her mind wander. She thought of who her family could be, and what they would be like. She hoped they were kind, and did not look down upon her because of her mother. Alara did not see being a whore as something to be ashamed of but she knew many people in the city did even though half the city had visited a brothel. She knew her mother was no saint, but she also knew her mother only did it to support them and keep a bed for them.

Alara kept glancing over at Lady Stark as they rode, she was a truly a beautiful woman. Alara's mother was a beauty as well, but Alara was not used to seeing such sophisticated strong women. A tiny part of her was jealous of the Lady, she was so strong, smart and wise, Alara longed to be like her. She longed to be someone who had people's respect and admiration, she did not want to be just a whore's daughter forever.

It was not long before they came upon an inn to rest in for the night, another inn. Alara was not impressed any longer with all the inns, they were all the same but the people in them always seemed interesting. The people of Kings Landing were normal to her but the people they came across in the inns were odd creatures. They were mostly always messy, they were loud and most of them men with swords.

"Seven blessing to you good folks."

Alara looked over from where she sat beside Lady Stark to see a very interesting man sit down. He held an instrument in his lap and her intrigue grew larger but she did not speak.

"Boy, bread and beer." Ser Cassel spoke up ordering a young lad to bring them food. Alara wished for sweets.

"A song while you three wait?"

"I would rather throw myself down a well." Alara could not contain her laughter at Ser Cassel's jest.

"Oh come now, the northern know no real music outside the howling of wolves."

"Wolves? There are wolves in the north?" Alara became alarmed. She did not know if she could handle wolves.

"Giants wolves, wolves that could eat you whole little girl."

"There are no wolves in the north that big, do not fret." But the music man's words worried Alara. She was used to stray rats or other small things one would find in the capitol but never wolves. She worried for her safety.

She wanted to reach out and clutch Lady Stark's hand in fright but the woman was not her mother. She just took a deep breath and kept her head down. She began to imagine the horrid beasts that could eat her whole, that would have no issues swallowing her body. The horrors made bumps rise on her skin but the silence that filled the room only stood to make it worse. Alara could not turn to see who Ser Cassel was stating at but she knew by the gaze it was no one good.

As someone new began to speak to the innkeeper's wife Alara saw Lady Catelyn pull her scarf down over her head, and in the same quick moment she did the same for Alara. The scarf that had been sitting back on her head was now just covering the top of her face, as if they were hiding from someone. Alara did not know who the man was that spoke but something in Lady Stark's body language warned Alara it was no one kind.

The man continued to speak his voice getting closer to the table in which they sat. He was offering money for someone's room, and Alara wondered why he could not just move on. It was not long before a man sitting in a table across the way offered the man his room. Alara looked beyond Lady Stark and saw the smallest man she had ever seen before. She almost laughed but she caught a sideways glance from Lady Stark. Alara turned her head back down to the wooden table in front of her, no longer looking at the tiny man.

"My Lord of Lannister shall I sing for you while you eat?"

Alara knew the name Lannister it was one of many on the list of people she should avoid. The only Lannisters she had ever been warned of were Cersei and Jaime, Cersei being the queen and Jaime being a Kingsguard. She kept her head down turned toward the window, she may no longer be in Kings Landing but she was sure that every Lannister was someone to be avoided.

"Lady Stark, I missed you at Winterfell."

Alara looked over for a moment at the small man who spoke to Lady Stark, she was unaware of their acquaintance. For a moment she caught the tiny man's eyes before she looked away, he was a very intense man. Alara became alarmed as Lady Stark and Ser Cassel stood up.

Lady Stark began speaking names that Alara had never heard of. Riverrun, the Tully's and so many others. All people who she had never learned about but with each mention of a place and name men began to rise standing before Lady Stark. She commanded their respect, her tone was strong and the men in the room looked to her as if she was their queen. The half man just looked and spoke at her with confusion, and Alara herself felt his confusion. Why was Lady Stark causing such a scene?

"This man came into my home as a guest and their conspired to kill my son of only ten. I ask you now in the name of King Robert and the Lords you serve, seize this man so we can return him to Winterfell for the Kings justice."

Alara could hear the strength in Lady Stark's voice but she did not doubt there was pain hidden in it. Some man had tried to kill her child. Alara was not aware of how many children the Lady had but she could tell she was protective of them and it seemed every man in the inn would not let him get away with what he had done.

"Alara come." Lady Stark held out her hand for her and she took it. Alara kept her head down as she followed Lady Stark from the inn.

She rode in the front with Lady Stark never looking back at the men who were with them. She saw the way some of them eyed her, and though she was used to it she did not wish for the men to offend Lady Stark. She did not wish Lady Stark to think of her as a common whore, so she just ignored the glances she received from the men.

The first stop they made with the caravan of people Lady Stark pulled Alara to the side away from everyone. Alara felt worry rise in her, she began to wonder if the Lady had come to not like her company. The look on Lady Stark's face was serious, and there was no real warmth there.

"Alara we are not going to Winterfell." The woman's voice was hushed so no one would hear. "I am taking the man to my sister in the Vale of Arryn."

"Okay."

Alara did not know what the Vale of Arryn was, she did not know where it was and she did not understand the significance of mentioning it.

"When we get there you will take one of my sister's knights and you will go to Winterfell alone."

"But I am to be your handmaiden."

In truth Alara did not wish to go to the land of giant wolves alone. She had grown used to the company of Lady Stark and she did not want to have to adjust to a new place alone.

"I know but I never needed one. you can tell that. I took you from Kings Landing because it was not the best place for you and to help a friend, to help you." Alara felt lied to but she knew that Lady Stark did not need her. "I have two young sons, Alara, I am sure my eldest is doing his best but he is running Winterfell. My son Bran is crippled and my youngest is only six, they need help and they need someone more to look after them. Someone that isn't old nan or the Maester, so I am sending you there to look after my younger children."

"I have never dealt with children, I wouldn't know what to do."

Alara became panicked, not only would she be facing wolves, a new place and new people but she would have to care for children. She never had to care for a child, never had to look after anyone but herself.

"You will do fine. It is more of just company for them and I do not know how safe the Vale will be for you."

"I don't have a say do I?"

"I am sorry, Alara, I am doing this because it is best for you."

She was used to everyone doing what was best for her. She was never to speak to people because it was best for her, she was never to know her father because it was best for her. For once she wanted people to let her decide what was best for her, the only one who ever told her to chase after something she wanted was Gendry and she wished he was there. They could have run away together, she could have married him and still been home but he didn't want her.

When they rejoined their group Alara kept her head down, she did not speak to any of the men who stared at her. She was feeling uneasy, she was never easily frightened but the thought of wolves and strangers set her on edge. She knew nothing of the Seven Kingdoms but she was being thrust into a realm alone filled with strangers. She was just the bastard daughter of a whore and she was going to be forced to entertain the children of a Lord and Lady.

The second night they stopped Alara found herself outside alone looking at the stars. She wondered if Gendry was in bed or at the bay looking at the sky thinking of her. She missed her best friend, he would know what to do, he would know how to handle her situation. She was thankful that soon she would learn of who her father was but the thought of taking care of someone's children was making her nervous.

"You don't speak much." A man who was accompanying them found her outside. He was was handsome for an older man, and she could tell her had seen his fair share of fights.

"That obvious, mister?" Alara knew he was no Lord or knight so she had no need to be formal.

"And yet you have a fantastic wit."

Alara laughed at the man, he did not seem as bad as she thought. He joined her standing in the middle of the open area next to the inn.

"Well you need a quick wit where I come from." It felt good for her to not have to be so formal.

"And where may I ask do you hail from, M'lady."

"I am no lady. I come from Kings landing, the street of silk to specific."

Alara knew he would assume she was a whore and she did not care. She would not correct his thoughts unless he spoke of it to her. He did not say a word he just looked her up and down no doubt imaging things about her. She did not care as long as he kept his hands to himself she did not care what the man thought.

"Have you ever learned to fight?" She locked eyes with the man in confusion.

"Never had a reason to."

"A beautiful girl like you on the streets of Kings Landing and you never had a reason to fight, interesting."

"I guess I am just careful, it could help that I was never much on the streets.."

The man laughed at her and she watched his dark eyes twinkle. She for a moment felt like she was back in Kings landing, back where she did not have to act like a proper lady that she was not. The man seemed to understand what it was like to not have to be formal.

"Would you like to learn?" She laughed at the thought, she had never imagined learning to fight.

"Maybe one day. I guess knowing how to defend myself will come in handy some time."

"I can teach you at night while everyone else sleeps, it will be good for you to learn something in case we encounter anyone on the road. Not every man is as nice as I am."

The man winked at her and Alara laughed. She enjoyed his company, it was easy and more relaxed than the time she spent with lady Stark. It was not that she did not enjoy her time with lady Stark, it was just hard going from a girl on the streets of Kings landing to a proper woman. She liked the feeling of being free, of being able to be who she was without judgment.

"Thank you for the offer, um, I am sorry I do not know your name."

"Bronn."

"I am Alara, nice to meet you." She smiled at the kind man, maybe traveling would not be so boring after all.

Bronn and Alara both stood there in a comfortable silence. She wondered about learning to fight, she wondered if she would be any good at it. She could not imagine being any good at holding a sword, she had seen the ones Gendry had made. They were always big, heavy things that she could never imagine holding in her own hands. Her hands were soft, delicate things that were meant to pleasure a man, not to kill one.

* * *

 **Barristan Selmy's p.o.v**

He had stood guard all night for the poor knight. Just months ago the lad was nothing more than a squire and then he met untimely end at the hands of the Mountain. He wondered if the poor boy had family but no one had come to claim him and so Barristan found himself standing watch over the man. It was not his duty, but he was never one to leave a knight alone as they passed on into the next.

As he stood watch over the man he was reminded of the ghost he had seen in the streets of Kings Landing, she could have been Ashara. For a moment he would have sworn it was her, the eyes, the long dark hair and the face of beauty even the young girl's voice matched that of the girl he once loved. The difference between them was the girl he had seen had tan skin, but even then it would not change that she was a ghost of Ashara Dayne. The young girl in the streets with the wide eyes, the worried glance and the wet skin could have been her twin and Barriston began to wonder if she was her family after all.

"Ser Barristan."

He looked from his vigil of the man to see Lord Eddard Stark enter the tent. Lord Stark was a good man, a most honorable man and at one time he was an enemy. It was funny sometimes to think that years ago they would have struck each other without question and now they stood together on the same side for the King Robert.

Lord Stark spoke to him of the young knight but he did not have much on say on the matter. His mind was still clouded by images of the girl and having Lord Stark around only added to them. When he loved Ashara, when he would have done anything for her, he knew he was not the only one to favor the girl. She was a beauty beyond most, and he knew it was rumored that Lord Stark had also grown fond of her. He had even heard rumors that his bastard son belonged to Ashara, but he did not believe those rumors. Ned was an honorable man and he would not deflower the poor girl.

"You look as if you have seen a ghost recently." The tone in Lord Stark's voice was not one of jest.

"I may have."

"I saw her too, the girl in Kings Landing. She is no ghost, she is real."

Barristan looked at Ned Stark in confusion. Had he really seen the same girl as he did? How many girls with violet eyes walked the streets of Kings Landing?

"I thought I was going mad to be honest, I think I know who she is."

"I know who she is, I already sent word to Allyria Dayne."

"So it is her. We thought she would have been killed in the sack of Kings Landing, she was just a babe then but her eyes." Barristan had known of Arthur's indiscretions .

"Her family knew of her? Who else knew?"

"Myself and Prince Rhaegar were the only ones in the capitol know of his plans to leave. Rhaegar was going to let him go, no issue, when he returned from the Tower of Joy." Barristan knew the subject was touchy. "Arthur told Ashara as soon as he got word the woman was with child, he was very elated. Ashara no doubt told Allyria who sent word to me after the coordination of Robert in hopes that I could find the child and bring her to Starfall."

The Dayne family wanted the girl, they wanted her to be in Starfall with them. They did not care that the mother was a whore, their brother had loved her and broken a sacred vow for the woman. The child was only a bastard by happenstance and in Dorne even bastards were seen in a better light then the rest of the Seven Kingdoms.

"Well I hope Allyria sends word back soon, I have sent the child north for her safety. She had been staying at Littlefinger's brothel for most of her life. I wanted her to be safe."

He did not know if he agreed about the north being the best place for the girl but he did not argue. He had spent a year after sack looking for the child but he never found her. He had given up on Arthur's daughter and now she appeared.

"What is her name?" Barristan had promise Arthur before he left that if anything had happened to him he would have brought the girl home. He failed his friend, and he wanted to learn about the woman he had seen/

"Alara." _Ashara and Allyria.. Alara_. Barristan had no doubts that the name had come from Arthur before his death.

"She will no doubt be returned home soon. I believe her cousin Edric is here if you wish to speak to him, after you get word from Allyria of course."

"I shall, the girl is without a family because of me. She is only a bastard because I killed her father, I know I did what I had to but I could not help but feel a responsibility to the girl."

"You are not the only one."

The men went their separate ways and Barristan felt his own guilt over the child. If he had found the mother and babe after the sack neither would have remained in a brothel. He would taken them both back to the safety of Starfall, the girl would have grown around people who would have loved her. He worried what Littlefinger had made her do in the brothel, he never did care for the rat. If any harm had befallen the child he would take that upon himself, he should have tried harder to find her. After all those years she ran into him on the street, and he didn't do anything but let her go. He should have said something for Arthur's sake, for Ashara's. He knew Ashara had lost her own child, and he wondered if Ashara was still alive if she would have loved Arthur's child as her own. But she was dead and just a ghost to him now, but Alara was real he would protect her if he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: She is making progress on her journey! I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you for the favorites and follows.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, but I do own Alara and her mother.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Winterfell**

They made a stop among the rocks, each man finding a place to sit while Alara stood beside Lady Stark with her head bowed, occasionally glancing at Bronn. He had been teaching her to fight in private and she had grown quite fond of the older man. He told her stories of all his travels, even taught her the names of all the kingdoms in the Seven Kingdoms. He would compliment her when they fought, always telling her how beautiful she was, she liked to attention, she missed the attention. He was kind to her, and she secretly hoped that the people she would meet in Winterfell would be just as kind.

"This is not the road to Winterfell." The half man was finally rid of his hood and Lyrina saw him once more.

She was not impressed by him much, though he did never shut up. He would offer people money constantly to take him away, to return him to his family. Alara steered clear of him, and spent most of her time with Lady Stark or Bronn. She knew Lady Stark did not see it fit for her to speak to the sellsword but the woman let her do as she pleased.

"No it is not, but that is where everyone will think you are going."

"Clever, Lady Stark."

The man was smug for such a tiny fellow and Alara did not find the interesting. He seemed pompous, arrogant and annoying, though she was sure most must have been an act. No one gets kidnapped and acts so obnoxious.

"My father will no doubt be offering a handsome reward, we all know Lannisters pay their debts."

Alara did not understand the saying, she thought everyone paid their debts it was law. But the way he looked at the men made it seem as if it was something more. Alara looked to Bronn who just smiled at her.

"Now be so kind as to untie my hands."

"Why?" Alara had not spent too much time with Lady Stark but when she spoke to the short man her voice was as cold as winter.

"Where am I going to run to? The hills tribes will kill me before I get far."

"Hill tribes?" Alara had never heard of Hill tribes but they seemed dangerous.

"Don't worry, dear." Once more Lady Stark put a calming hand on Alara's shoulder.

But she did worry, she worried a lot. Between wolves, and hill tribes Alara was going to die on the road. She was going to be murdered or swallowed whole, she stood no chance. Even with Bronn teaching her to fight, she would never be good enough to save her own skin.

"If not hill tribes than a shadow cat will eat me."

Alara was sick of the Seven Kingdoms, she was ready to be back in the rat infested streets of Kings Landing. She knew the dangers there, grabby men, thieves, rapists and murderers but outside the walls much more vicious things roam. She left Lady Stark's side to sit beside Bronn as he sharpened his sword, the short man and Lady Stark began to argue.

"Shadows cats, wolves and hill tribes? What is this place?"

"You have nothing to fear, you are a safe among these people, Lara. You can hold your own and there are no wolves here, only farther north."

That thought did not comfort her, she was headed farther north. Alara was headed for the wolves.

"I can barley hold my own, I have had only a few lessons."

"You have a natural talent, one that I have not seen in some time, miss."

"Why thank you, old man."

He stopped sharpening his sword to place his hand upon her knee and Alara smiled at him. His company was something soothing but she saw the glare that Lady Stark cast her way. She took the man's hand from her knee and looked back down to the ground, ashamed.

"What is the Vale like?" She became curious as the half man spoke of it, she never asked Lady Stark of it.

"Mountains."

Alara waited for Bronn to say something more but he didn't because before he could one of the men in the company was hit with an arrow. Alara began to panic as men appeared in the grass surrounding them. Bronn stood up with his sword looking down at Alara as he did.

"Stay down, if you can grab a sword use it to defend yourself."

Alara fell down next to the rocks cowering in the corner trying to avoid the men as they swarmed in from the sides. She felt a panic in her chest, she had never seen something like it before. She had seen people murdered in the streets, but never something so brutal. She watch Bronn cut down men like they were nothing, and when she saw Lady Stark cowering across the way she went to move toward her but the woman put her hand up. She was telling Alara to stay where she was, sitting and hiding.

A man fell dead in front of her, his sword still in his hand. Alara took a breath and stole the sword from his hand. Just as she took the sword a man appeared before an ax swung over his head ready to attack her.

Alara did not know what to do but as the man's ax came down she stuck her sword through his belly. She felt sick to her stomach as the sword dug deeper in to the man, the blade sinking into his flesh. She pushed the sword and man away from her just as she watched the small man defend Lady Stark.

"Lara, are you alright?" Bronn came to her side as she sat shaking. She wanted to learn to defend herself but she did not ever plan on killing a man.

"I killed a man." Eighteen namedays and Alara had never as much as hit a man.

"You defended yourself, we all did."

Alara looked around at the dead the littered the ground. Her body felt frozen, so much blood and so many dead people. Lady Stark came over to her and pulled her into a hug causing Alara to freeze once again. She was not used to affection outside of Gendry and her mother.

"I am glad you are alright."

"Me too, M'lady."

Alara caught a laugh from Bronn as he and the half man stared in her direction. She felt the small man's eyes graze down her body, making her feel disgusted. She had no doubt there was a comment regarding sex, she knew Bronn was not subtle about his needs as a man. He had told her a few times of the women he had seen, of the brothels he had visited. He once made a joke of never having the chance to visit the one she lived in but he promised he would if he ever made it to kings Landing.

"Alara, say your goodbyes. The road from here I fear may be too dangerous, one of these men will take you to Winterfell."

"Yes, M'lady."

She was not truly ready to go to Winterfell, she was nervous. She was already ripped from her home, now anyone she was comfortable around would also be taken from her. What if the sons of Lady Stark were rude? What if they did not like her? How could she help raise children? What if she met a wolf on the way? She had to push her thoughts from her mind and say her goodbye to Bronn, she did not know if she would ever see the kind man again.

"I guess this goodbye, thank you for trying to teach me to fight." She smiled at him.

"Keep practicing, love, you have a natural skill. Don't be too good in the north, they can be so proper." Bronn pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I wish you could come with me. I don't know if we will ever see each other again."

"I am sure we shall, I don't see you lasting in Winterfell too long. The cold is not meant for a southern girl such as you."

She laughed and she was sure he was right. Alara only knew the warm sun on her skin, she had never dealt with cold.

"Ride safe, and good luck finding your family."

Bronn did something Alara did not expect as his finished speaking he leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes went wide as he lips landed on her own before he pulled away quickly. Alara was in shock, she had been kissed before and she had kissed before but never by someone of Bronn's age nor did she expect him to kiss her. She looked over to Lady Stark with wide eyes but the woman had her back turned to her.

"Be careful I don't know if the boys in the north can resist those beautiful eyes." She pushed Bronn shoulder as he spoke.

"Hush. I can handle myself, old man."

They hugged for a moment and Alara did not wish to let go. He was the first person outside of Gendry to understand her, to actually know her. Lady Stark was kind, and nothing but sweet to Alara but it was formal. It was a relationship based on something other than friendship, she did not know what Lady Stark truly thought of her. With Bronn it was different the man told her how he felt about her, he was open with his affection to her. He spoke to her as an equal because they were equal.

When she let go of Bronn she made her way over to Lady Stark.

"My sons will be kind to you, I promise. Robb is my eldest, Bran is ten and Rickon is six. I promise they will be kind to you."

"I am alright, M'lady, I am just glad I can be of help to you."

"My husband will send word directly to Winterfell when he knows of your family, I hope you find peace in knowing."

"I will see you again, M'lady."

* * *

She did not look back as they rode away, she could not look back. Looking back was not only looking at the new friend she had made, or the Lady she had become attached too, it was looking back to everything. They had to backtrack to the Kings Road and as they did Alara thought of home. She could ditch the man escorting her and ride home to the city she belonged in, to the people she loved but if she did she may never learn the truth. As much as she wanted to see her mother, to see Gendry again, she needed to find her other family, find the second half of who she was.

She did not speak to the man, though she knew he was a kind man. He did not leer at her, or make moves to touch her. He spoke to her with kindness, and tried to calm her fears of wolves and wild beasts that wanted to kill her. She did not need his words of protection she kept the sword she had used to kill the man, she would use it again to protect herself.

Thankfully Alara did not need protection on the road, they encountered no horrors. They even slept outside under the stars one night, of course it was cold, but the sky was beautiful. They stayed their until dawn and at dawn they finished their ride to Winterfell.

When they road up to Winterfell Alara was in awe. It was nothing like her home of Kings Landing, it was not nearly as big but it was large in size. The bricks were all dark and grey unlike the light colors that filled the streets of Kings landing, and the castle was large with towers and odd shapes. It looked nothing like home, it seemed to be the farthest thing from home and the farthest place from home. When they rode into the courtyard they were greeted by a Maester, and young auburn haired child, no doubt the youngest of the boys.

"Alara, we have been awaiting your arrival." The old man seemed kind enough.

"It's a pleasure." Alara jumped off her horse and bowed her head the small child lord. "Hello, My Lord."

"My name is Rickon."

Alara could not help but smile at the young boys fire, she did not doubt he got it from his mother.

"Well Rickon, I am Alara and your mother sent me to help look after you."

"Well I want my mother."

"Rickon, be polite to the young woman."

Alara just smiled at the child, she could understand his want for his mother. She too wanted her own mother. She knew what it was like to be left, or to have leave your own family. She was sure the child missed his family, his father and mother so far away. She could understand the child.

"It is alright, Maester..."

"Luwin, my dear, Maester Luwin."

"Yes, as I was saying he is alright, Maester Luwin, I can understand." She smiled at the young boy before she knelt down to his level. "Would like to speak? We can get to know each other."

"Alright."

The young boy took her hand leading her toward the imposing castle. Alara had never step foot in a castle before, she never dreamed of setting foot in a castle before. The young boy had a tight grip and he walked with a rushed pace. She didn't have to walk fast to keep up, she was taller than the child and his legs did not take big steps. She could not help but laugh as he pulled her along, he was rambling but Alara could not understand what the boy was saying to her. When he stopped pulling her she found herself in a giant empty hall.

"Can you have lunch with me? My brothers are gone and I don't want to be alone."

"Of course."

She sat with the young boy as a woman brought out bread, water and some other things. Alara smiled at the woman who just bowed her head to them before leaving the room. Alara began to eat quietly as the boy did the same, constantly staring over at her.

"Your eyes are very pretty."

"Thank you. I like your eyes as well, and your hair is so long."

"I am not cutting it until my mother comes home."

She smiled at the young boy while she drank her water.

"Let's make a deal. I can cut hair, let me cut yours and I will play any game you want, whenever you want."

She knew how to make deals, she had seen Lord Baelish do it a million times. She did not want the boy to go on with messy long hair just because he did not want to cut it. She knew what it was like to be angry but it would be better with neater hair.

"Maybe." She saw the small boy smile and she was happy.

Alara knew nothing of children, she did not even think her deal would work. She took a chance and she was happy to see the boy smile. When she was his age all she wanted was a whole family, a family that was real. She could understand his loss without his parents around.

They finished their meal as the Rickon rambled on about Winterfell, his family and everything he could think of. Alara did not understand half the things he was saying to her, but she did not speak up. She wanted the boy to feel free to rant, to tell her things. She wished she had someone at his age to just listen to her. Her mother had always been working, and she did not know Gendry then. She could tell by the way the child rambled on that no one in the castle listened to him, no one paid him much mind.

She let the boy pull her through the castle, speaking of all the different rooms and she allowed him to pull her through the grounds as well. He showed her where everyone trained to fight but him because they told him he was too little. He took her past the horses, through the gardens and into the Godswood.

"Do you pray to the seven here?" Alara had never seen a Godswood and it was beautiful. The great tree in the middle was magnificent.

"You can but mostly Northerners pray to the old Gods."

Alara had never heard of the old Gods but she did not ask the boy of who those were. She was used to the faith of the Seven, it was her faith. She did not pray often, but she did believe in the laws of the faith, which was saying something coming from the bastard daughter of a whore. She followed the boy as he continued to take her through the areas inside the walls of Wintefell. It was not nearly as large as Kings landing but Alara felt like she could lose herself among the buildings, and inside the walls. She would need a map to keep everything straight inside her head.

"This is where my brother fell." Rickon stopped her in front of a broken tower. "He used to like to climb everything but now he can't walk."

"I.." Alara did not know what to say, she knew that Lady Stark's son of ten was injured, and crippled but what could she say.

Before she could come up with something to say Rickon was pulling her along again, leading her back to the hall they were just in. He took a seat beside a fire place a small smile on his face. She was glad he was no longer the bitter boy she had encountered earlier. She hoped she could make the other child smile as well, if she did that then her job was complete. She was proud of her ability with children, something she did not even know she had.

"Where is your family?"

"Well, my mother is in Kings Landing."

Her mother was all she had for now.

"My father and sisters are there, I wonder if they like it." She could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Kings Landing is a boring place, I am sure they miss you quite terribly."

She wanted the boy to be happy, she did not want to see sadness in his eyes. She did not want his feelings over his family to turn him bitter. He was much too young to be bitter.

"What about your father, where is he?"

"He died before he could marry my mother, I never met him."

"So you are a bastard?"

He did not ask it in a negative way and she was used to being called a bastard but the words felt wrong coming from a child.

"I am."

"I have a bastard brother named Jon, my father raised him here with us."

Alara had never heard of such a thing, then again she only knew the bastards of her own kind. Bastards whose parents were not noble, or did not care it acknowledge them. She was different but she still counted herself among the bastards who never got acknowledged, though that would soon hopefully change.

"My Lord, why don't we give Alara some time alone and I believe Bran would like to see you." Maester Luwin came and interrupted the pair.

Alara could see Rickon did not wish to leave, but Alara saw the look on the Maester's face. The man wanted Rickon to give her space but she did not need space. She was in a strange place and finding kindest, even in a child, was comforting for her. Rickon did as he was told and ran off leaving her alone with the Maester for a moment.

"Miss you had a long journey and if you wish there are hot springs that appear here naturally if you wish to relax form the trip." Maester Luwin said nothing more leaving her there confused.

Wintrfell was such a different place than her home. She did not even know if they had a brothel in their small town outside, and they had such a tiny sept for the faith of the Seven. She used to seeing Baelor's sept in the city, and seeing all the brothels that filled the street. Hypocrisy at it's finest.

When she was left alone in the hall Alara did not know what to do with herself. She could go find the hot springs the Maester mentioned, something about warm water made her smile. It had been some time since she had bathed, she was sure the water would feel good on her skin. As she was going to leave she noticed her plate and Rickon's was still on the table, she felt guilty leaving a mess. She bent over the table and began cleaning as someone approached her from behind. Alara let out a holler as a man's hand reached around her and groped her breasts.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Alara whirled around to face a handsome man, but something in his smile turned her stomach.

"I am Theon Greyjoy, son of Lord Balon Greyjoy, heir to the Iron Islands. You need better manners kitchen wench."

"I am no kitchen wench, and you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself."

Alara was sure she would not have minded the man's hands upon her in a different time and place. As she looked him over she saw how handsome he was but even still his attitude was horrid. She did not know who the Greyjoy family was but they did not seem polite to her.

"I have manners. If you are a not a servant then who are you?" She watched his eyes scan down her body.

"My name is Alara, and I was sent here by order of Lady Stark to look after her young sons." She was not formal, she would not give this boy her respect.

"I heard a passing mention of you, a bastard and the daughter of a whore."

He called her a bastard as if it was poison and she wanted to punch him. The sword she had gained earlier had been taken by the man who brought her to Winterfell, so she could not stab him. She knew who she was, she knew who her mother was, but that did not give this man a right to speak to her as some kind of vermin. She had never been treated such a way, no one had spoken to her in such a way.

"I am a bastard and my mother is a whore. There is nothing wrong with who my mother is."

She would not allow this boy to look down on her mother. He may have been the son of some lord but that did not make him better than her. He did not have the right to go around groping women and then speaking down to them in such a way.

"You.."

"Theon."

They were interrupted by Maester Luwin and Alara was beginning to wonder if the man was watching her. He seemed to show up whenever someone brought up her family, and once more Maester Luwin shooed someone from the room. Though this time instead of shooing who was with her Maester Luwin shooed her from the room. He told her to take his advice and pointed her in the direction of the hot springs.

Alara found her way after much difficulty, which made the thought of soaking in hot water all that much better. The hot springs were empty and for a moment Alara felt lost even more. She had found comfort in Lady Stark, in Bronn but they were both stripped away from her. She was leagues away from home, the furthest she could be from her mother and Gendry. She did not have Lord Baelish's guidance, and the only person to truly be kind to her was no doubt tucked in bed. She found no peace in being alone, not this time.

She stripped herself of everything before she dipped her foot into the warm water. She was reminded for a moment of the night she said goodbye to Gendry, the moments they spent in the Blackwater bay. The hot spring was much warmer but it felt colder without Gendry's arms around her. She would have loved to love him, would have faked it if it meant she could have been there with him. She knew he was the best chance she had at having a family, a family of her own.

Alara tried to push the thoughts of Gendry, the thoughts of home, out of her head and just relaxed. The water was calming, warm and soothing as she sat there. She was not scared as she was in the bay, the water was not nearly as deep, she had nothing to worry about. She did not worry about giant wolves, shadow cats or hill tribes, she just focused on the feeling of the water. She did not worry about the man who put his hands upon her breasts, she did not worry about a thing.

"Don't move." The worry came back as Alara felt the cold sting of a sword on her throat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: This shall be the last update before I go away. I will be back in a little over a week but I will be writing some of the chapters while away, just can't update until I have wifi again. I hope you enjoyed this small chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. I own Alara and her mother.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Meeting the Lord**

"Get out of the water slowly." The man with the sword to her throat was making demands she was not inclined to meet.

"I am naked." Alara was not frightened but she was worried. She had no way to defend herself.

"Just get up." His voice was rough, but she could tell it was not his natural tone.

Slowly,as so not to cut her throat upon on the sword, Alara stood up her back still to the man. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back away from the water before he removed to sword from her neck..

"Who are you?"

Alara turned to see the person who was holding a sword to her neck and she let her breath catch in her throat. He was tall, muscular with auburn curls and piercing blue eyes, in any other situation Alara would have been pleased by the sight of him. He was slightly intimidating and she did not know if it was the fire in his eyes or the way his jaw clenched in anger. He looked as if he could kill her as he held his sword out toward her.

"I asked who are you?" She had not realized she had gotten lost in her own thoughts.

"My name is Alara, and I was sent her here by..." She watched the man lower the sword his eyes filling with regret.

"I am so sorry, I thought you were another Wildling." His voice no longer held the same roughness, it was soft.

Alara did not know who the boy was but he was no better than the one who groped her. Did the men in the north not ask for names before they embarrassed women in such ways? She had no intention of being naked in front of a stranger, albeit an attractive stranger, she would have liked an introduction first.

"You are standing beside my dress, can you give it back." She saw the blush creep on his face as his eyes finally fell down her body.

Alara saw the same look in his eyes as she had Gendry the night she was willing to give it all to him. He liked what he saw but he would not act upon, so he was an honorable man. She watched him pick up her dress handing it to her before he turned his back to her.

"I am truly sorry, you must think so little of me. My brother Bran was attacked earlier today, I have just been on edge. I am sorry." So he was the eldest son, Robb.

As Alara dressed she watched the back of the man, she watched his shoulders sink as he spoke. She could tell he had a lot on his shoulders but that was no doubt due to running a castle. She was sure he was as kind as his mother told her he was but still she did not trust him. He had forced her from the water naked, being attacked did not warrant such behavior of a Lord. She would have to be wary of him.

"Well it could have been worse, you could have groped me like the man in the hall did. With you at least I just had to stand naked before you with a sword pointed at me. " Her wit was still intact.

"Groped you? Who did such a thing?"

Robb whirled around and stared at her in shock. Alara was surprised by how informal the young Lord was.

"I believe Maester Luwin called him Theon."

"I apologize for him. He is a ward of my family, and a friend but he is a little crass. I hope he did not hurt you."

Alara walked past the young Lord, she did not care to hear his apologizes. She wanted to find somewhere to sleep. She knew it was not time for sleep, but she needed the rest and needed to get away from men who wanted to touch her. She could hear the Lord curse under his breath as he came after her, but she did not care.

"Alara, miss, please just let me talk to you and explain myself."

"Lord Stark, you do not need to explain yourself to me."

"Please, my mother wanted you to look after my brothers and I feel if we want that to go smoothly we should speak. Come have supper with me, I have not eaten."

She ignored him as she tried to make her way back to the castle, she was too stubborn to deal with this man. She was surprised by the Lord and his improper behavior, it did not matter that he thought she was something he called a Wildling, she was still a woman and should have been treated as such.

"Just listen to me." He grabbed her arm and Alara whirled around to face the man.

"Do not touch me."

She took her arm from the mans grasp and stared at him. Their eyes met for a moment, a clash of blue and purple, causing Alara to shiver but she chalked it up to the cold air.

"Please, just eat this meal with me. I don't want us to get off on the wrong foot."

"Should of thought of that before you held a sword to my throat." She spit her words at him. "But fine, only because I am hungry."

She allowed the man to lead her back to the hall in which she shared a meal with his brother earlier. She was thankful that the man who groped her was not there, she would need to get a weapon soon to keep that man from touching her in the future.

They sat across from each other as food and drink were set out for them by a kind servant. Alara smiled at the girl, but once more she just bowed her head to them and scurried off. Alara picked at her food not really looking at the man in front of her, she was still annoyed by him.

"Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, my Lord." If he was not going to be formal, she would.

She took a sip of her wine and glanced at him over the cup. He was handsome with his mother's hair and eyes, he had stubble and his lips were twisted into a small smile. If he was not such a fool she may have found him appealing, but even then she could no deny his eyes.

"I really am sorry for my behavior it was very ungentlemanly of me. I hope we can move past it."

"Do you go around and force all women to stand before you naked, Lord Stark."

"Only the pretty ones."

She could tell he was a charmer, she had seen charming men like him before, but it would not sway her feelings of him. She did crack a smile though, she was aware of her looks and the effect they had on men.

"And am I pretty?" She could be a tease if she wished to be.

He shut up quickly and took a gulp of his wine. Alara could tell he was not used to women being so openly receptive to his charms, she had no doubt he saved his charm for the daughter of Lords. The kind of women who would swoon over a boy like him. Alara had seen Lords, and common men, he was no different.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence until they were joined by the man, Theon, who groped her. Alara sat on edge, her hand gripping tight to the knife on the table. If he tried to touch her again she would cut him, she was not some common whore for him to use.

"Oh it's you again."

"I have a name and you know that because I told you it. You should fucking use it." She gripped the knife until her knuckles turned white.

"Who are you to speak to me like that you little whore."

"Theon, stop it. You will apologize to Alara, she is a guest here and will be treated as such."

Alara made at face at the Lord, she could defend her own honor she did not need him. Theon did not say a word but he reached his hand toward Alara and she acted without thinking. She saw a sword on his belt so as he reached toward her bending over the table she quickly grabbed his sword and pointed it at him.

"Touch me again and I will cut you." She held anger in her eyes as the man backed away from the end of his own sword.

"How did you?"

"I will give this back, but don't ever make a move to touch me again."

Alara handed the sword back to the boy and went back to eating. She caught a glimpse of the smile upon the Lord's face, he found it funny. Alara saw no humor in what she had done, she was defending herself from the man who could not control his hands. She heard Theon leave in a huff but she made no move to look in the direction of his absence.

"You are lucky I did not have a sword when you held yours to my throat. I would have cut your hand off."

"I can see that. You know how to handle a sword then?"

"I had a few lessons."

Alara did not think she was good, and she did not doubt the Lord was better than her. Bronn called her a natural but even then she was a beginner. She had only a real sword a few times, and one of them was to kill a man in self defense.

"I can continue to teach you, if you wish of course. I plan to teach Rickon as well."

Alara looked at the Lord over her cup as she sipped her wine. She was sure he was a good teacher, but she was wary of him. He called Theon a friend, and if his friend was unable to control his hands she did not doubt the Lord could not as well. She would love to learn to fight more though, as she had learned on the road defending herself was necessary in this land.

"I suppose you can teach me, if you can keep your hands to yourself."

"Well I do wish to keep my hands, I feel I may need them, so I will not touch you."

Alara let herself laugh for real at him, he could be funny. He was a typical Lord though in some sense, charming, funny, and charismatic but he did seem to lack the knack for being proper at times. She wondered what about her made him feel comfortable enough to drop his formality. Could it be because to him she was just another bastard or maybe because he thought she was a whore like her mother.

Once they were both finished eating they sat there neither saying a word. Alara would glance at the man as she drank her wine and she each time she did her eyes would catch his own. She got lost in his eyes for a moment, they were blue like none she had ever seen. Gendry had blue eyes, very handsome blue eyes, but this man's eyes were different. Gendry's seemed cold at times, no doubt from all he had suffered, but this Lord's eyes were full of life and happiness. When their gaze would meet he would smile and it would cause Alara to look away.

"Why is your friend like that?" Alara felt comfortable enough to confront the issue after her fourth cup of wine.

"He is Ironborn, they don't have much respect my family tried to help that though."

"Ironborn? What is that?"

Alara had never heard such a term before. She did not know what iron had to do with anyone's blood and birth.

"Are you serious?"

The Lord looked her as if she was going mad. She did not expect him to understand, he probably knew everything about anything, and there she was again completely clueless.

"Yes, I really don't know." She looked down ashamed.

"Well it means he was born on the Iron Islands,Pyke to be specific. His father is the Lord of the Iron Islands."

Alara learned about the Iron Islands when she spoke to Bronn about the Seven Kingdoms. He did not tell her much other than they were good fighters and they were very prideful people.

"So they call themselves Ironborn because they were born on the Iron islands?"

"Yes."

It made no sense to Alara.

"The Ironborn are stubborn, rude and don't believe in paying for things with gold. They tend to take what they want and don't think too much on the consequences. Nine years ago there was a rebellion by the Iron Islands against the crown, when they failed my father took Theon in as a ward."

The more the Lord spoke the more Alara found it all to be silly. Why would someone want to rise up against the King? They could not have imagined it would end well. Why would the Starks take in the enemies son? She thought it all to be foolish.

"Seems confusing to me."

"Do you really not know about the Islands, or the rebellion?" He sounded so surprised.

"I really don't."

Alara got up from the table, ashamed of herself. He knew so much and yet she was just a stupid girl trying to be something she wasn't. She was foolish to think she could speak to someone like him about things she knew nothing of, at least with Rickon she ran the chance of him not knowing too much either.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

She walked out of the hall unsure of whether the Lord was following her or not, she really hoped he wasn't. She needed to be alone. She had been in Winterfell a day, a day, and already she had been groped, looked upon naked, it was a disaster. She felt as if she had never left home and she had become just another whore in the brothel, or just another girl on the street for men to leer at.

She longed for Gendry who had seen her naked and still looked at her the same. She missed his laugh, and how he never judged her for not knowing things about the world around them. She wished he could have made the trip with her.

"Alara, if I offended you again, I am sorry." The young Lord came from behind her.

"It is alright, Lord Stark. It is not your fault that I do not know much."

"Well, if you need a tutor in that department as well I would love to be of help. It beats trying to run the north."

She turned to look at him confused. She did not understand why he was being so kind to her. He had threatened her, and she had threatened his friend. She was only there to take care of his brothers, there was no need for him to be so kind. She began to wonder what ulterior motive the young Lord had in helping her.

"You do not need to, I am here for your brothers."

"No offense, Alara, but my brothers do not need you. Bran is bed ridden most days, and he has Old Nan who looks after him. Both boys receive lessons from Maester Luwin, they don't need you to hover over them."

"I think you could not be more wrong, at least about Rickon."

She thought to her time with the young boy, he needed someone. He needed a person who would actually acknowledge his presence, someone who knew he was there. She saw the way he acted when someone finally listened to him and she would not take that from the child.

"Can you show me where I will sleep? I have gotten tired."

The Lord bid her to follow him and he led her through the castle until they reached the chambers. She watched him as they walked, his body language had shifted once more, and she could see he was uncomfortable. She wondered if it was because she called him out on his own brother, or if it was something more. When they reached a door at the end of a hallway he stopped and turned toward her.

"This will be your chamber, miss. Rickon and Bran are at the other end of the hall. I am just two rooms down if you need anything." He was being proper now.

"Thank you, Lord Stark."

Alara bowed her head to him and made a move to go into her chamber but he gently took her by the wrist. She let out a sigh, she had told him not to touch her.

"Don-"

"Call me Robb, please. I don't exactly enjoy being called Lord Stark, I still think of my father as such."

There was something in his eyes as he spoke, something in the light touch on her arm that made her body flush. She shook the thoughts from her head and looked toward her door.

"Of course, Robb." She smiled not looking at him before slipping into the chamber.

When she got inside Alara leaned against the door closing her eyes. What was going on with her? His eyes were all she could see when she closed her own, and she would not allow that. She needed sleep, she needed to erase him from her thoughts. She replaced the thought him with the thought of Gendry, her mother and home. She would stay in Winterfell long enough to find out who her father was, who her family was, and then she would leave. She would go home, take her mother, and find her new family. She would find where she belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I know this chapter is a little slow, but it is building up to something soon. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related to it. I own Alara.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Don't fear the wolf.**

 **Alara's P.o.v**

Alara's dreams were filled with Blue eyes and snow. She had been in Winterfell a day and her dreams were already filled with fresh fallen snow and blue eyes. She tried to shake the young Lord, shake the thoughts of him and the way he made her body flush. No man had ever made her feel that way. She was used to being looked upon, she enjoyed the attention most times, but not a single man made her flush.

"Seven Hells." She cursed the man under her breath as she dressed. If she was only she could avoid him, but Alara knew her luck was never that good.

Upon exiting the chamber given to her Alara ran straight into the man whose eye's haunted her sleep. She stepped back and smoothed her dress down looking upon him with a huff. The Lord was more trouble than she thought he would be.

"I thought I could introduce you to Bran." He wore a smile, and she wanted to turn back to her chambers.

"Of course." She smiled as well, forcing herself to be polite.

She knew the Lord was not nearly as bad as she had thought him to be but she was frustrated. She was frustrated with herself, for letting her body react to him in such a way. He was just a boy, just a boy like any other, at least that was what she was going to tell herself. She followed the Lord through the hall, knowing it would not be long before she found herself in the room of Lady Stark's crippled son.

"This is his chamber. I have matters of my own to attend to, I will back later Miss." He gave her a curt nod before he walked off.

Alara was not surprised by his sudden proper behavior, she was sure he was embarrassed by last night and she thought he should be. She was not embarrassed by him seeing her naked, but it did not mean he should not have been ashamed of himself. Alara knocked on the heavy wooden door in front of her.

"Come in." She heard a muffled voice from the other side.

Alara opened the heavy door and looked into the room before. She let out a horrified scream when her eyes landed on the grey beast on the bed with yellow eyes. She stumbled backwards in fright as the animal stood up on the bed beginning to bare it's teeth at her. She could not speak, the scream was caught in her throat as the beast jumped from the bed. She could see the boy in the bed speak but she could not hear a word he said. She was frozen against the wall in terror, it was the giant wolf who would eat her.

"What is going on?" The Lord Robb had found her once again.

"There... there is.. a beast." Her voice was a shaky.

She watched Robb enter the room and heard him let out a sigh.

"Summer, come." She watched as the beast went to Robb's side, fear creeping over her. "Bran, until Alara is used to them we have to keep them outside."

 _Them?_ Alara was alarmed. Did the Starks have more wolves? Beasts that could eat her whole without even thinking. She watched as the Lord led the large animal from the room, looking away as the animal crossed her. She stood frozen for a moment longer after the beast was gone, afraid to enter the room. She had made such a fool of herself.

When she entered the boy's room she kept her gaze down. She could not believe she had caused such a scene in front of the Lords of Winterfell.

"Hello, Alara." The boy who spoke was in bed.

"Hello, Lord."

"Bran, please."

She smiled at the child her body still shaken from her encounter with the wolf. She did not imagine that the Starks had kept such wild beasts as pets. The animal was sat upon the young boys bed, as if guarding him. Could it be possible for such a wild creature to be tamed?

"I am sorry Summer frightened you. If I had known you had a fear of wolves, I would have kept him outside."

Alara looked down away from the boy. She was never truly embarrassed but she was, she had never reacted in such a manner to anything. She had killed a man, but the sight of a wolf drove her into a panic.

"It is not your fault. I have never seen a wolf before, and on my journey north I was told of beasts that could swallow me whole."

She heard the little Lord stifle a laugh and made Alara smile, even though he was laughing at her.

"I am sure a full grown direwolf could, but ours are no where near full grown." So they did have more. " We found six pups months ago, we were each allowed to keep one."

"Such a curious animal to keep as a pet."

Alara could understand cats, or even dogs, she had seen them roaming the city but never a wolf. Why would someone wish to keep a blood thirsty killer as a pet?

"Summer saved my life and my mother's life. I could not imagine a better animal to have as a companion."

Alara did not ask how the wolf saved their lives, she was sure she knew. Lady Stark had spoken about the attack on her son's life, and Alara had no doubt it was the wolf who spared them. She could not imagine something so horrid happening to a family, something so shattering. She had only been attacked once in her life, and she was able to defend herself thankfully.

"Well I am sure I will grow comfortable around him soon." _I doubt it._

Alara did not even know if she would become comfortable with Winterfell, or the men who occupied it. Rickon seemed sweet enough but he was just a child, and she was sure Bran was just as kind but the others seemed more unpredictable. Robb was kind, and she knew that most of it was due to his training. She longed for real people, the ones who did not have to pretend to like her.

"How do you like Winterfell so far? I can imagine it is different from Kings Landing, I was supposed to be there with my family."

Alara was saddened by the tone in the young boy's voice.

"It is much too cold here for me. Kings Landing is so warm and crowded, nothing like here. It feels empty to me, I don't know how you can stand it."

"It used to be more crowded, it felt full. Before my father and sisters went to Kings landing, before my mother left us. I never felt alone back then but now it's hard not to."

Alara felt the sadness in his voice.

"Well I hope my presence here can help. I know your brother is no doubt busy being a Lord, so I hope my company can be enough for you."

She smiled at the young boy, she wished to help. She did not want either Rickon or Bran to feel alone. She knew what it was like to be alone, before Gendry she was alone. She wanted the two boys to feel happy, even if she had no true idea on how to help.

"Do you know any stories? My old Nan is always telling me stories."

Alara thought back on the stories her mother told her as a child and only one really struck her memory. It was the story if a valiant knight who died protecting a princess, how he fought hard to save her life but in the end lost his own. She did not think it was the kind of tale the young Lord was seeking.

"Just one, but I have a book of poems I could read to you if you wish."

The book was in her room, and she had not read it since she had left home. She knew it would be good to feel connected to her blood once again. She knew reading the poems would make her miss her mother, and long to find her father. She did not know if poems were the young Lord's thing either.

"I would like that, and maybe you can get Rickon too I am sure he would enjoy it as well."

Alara excused herself and made her way back to her chambers. She knew the young Lord was not interested in her poems, but she was thankful for his kindness. He was trying to find a common ground between them, and she was not sure if their was any. After she grabbed her small book she went in search of the youngest Lord of Winterfell. She found him in his chambers.

"Rickon, I am reading to Bran. Would you like to come and join us?" She wore a smile as she looked at the young boy.

"If you promise to play in the courtyard with me after."

"I promise." She took the young boy's hand as she led him to his brother's chambers.

Alara sat in a chair at the beside of Bran while the boys sat comfortably on the bed. The young Rickon lay sprawled at his brother's feet, while Bran laid staring intently at Alara. She began to read the poems to them, finding peace among the words written with n. When all else failed, she would always have the book her father had given her. Even when she thought she was alone, the poems would give her company.

* * *

 **Robb's P.o.V**

Robb sat in his father's old solar wondering about Alara. She was so frightened when she had seen the wolf, and he began to wonder if she had truly never seen such an animal before. He was sure she had never seen a direwolf, but Summer was not truly large yet. She knew nothing of the Iron Islands, he did not doubt she knew nothing of direwolves, or many other things. He truly wished to help her learn of the Seven Kingdoms, to teach her things she did not know. He felt he had a duty to the woman, he could not help her find her family the least he could do was help her learn other things.

Robb's mother had sent word ahead of the girl, informing him that she was born a bastard and that his father was reaching out to her family. Robb had been surprised that his mother would even care for a bastard child enough to send them to Winterfell, she never cared for his father's own child. His mother had the same view on bastards as most of Seven Kingdoms, they were lesser class citizens. What was so special about the purple eyed girl that his mother would send her north? His mother would not even tell him of the woman's heritage.

He did not blame his mother for not telling him, because he would have told Alara in an instant. He did not agree with the idea of keeping someone's parentage from them. His father had yet to tell Jon of who his mother was, even with the rumors he had heard circulating Winterfell. Robb would never understand the reasoning for keeping something from children, such as who fathered or mothered them. He had learned from his mother's letter that Alara's mother was a whore, and her father was a noble man. That was all, no hints or clues, and he was told that she had never been told of who she belonged to. He could never imagine such a life.

"Lord Stark."

Robb looked up from his work to see Alara standing in the door of his solar. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, her dark hair flowing freely, and her purple eyes fixed on him. He found her to be one the most comely women he had ever seen. She was built for love making, he could tell, and he could stare at her body all day.

"Alara, I told you to call me Robb, please." He smiled at the woman.

"Right, sorry. I cam to apologize for the way I reacted to the animal in your brother's chambers, I just .."

"Do not fret, I warned Bran."

Robb did not mean to cut her off but he had seen how confident Alara was and he did not wish for her to weaken herself in front of him. She was a strong woman, he had seen it in the way she threatened Theon. He could see it in the way she stood before him naked at the end of his sword, never batting an eye.

"Even so that was most improper of me."

"You don't need to be proper, Alara. My parents are not here, I hate being proper most times, so please don't feel you must be something you are not comfortable being."

As he finished his sentence the woman's whole demeanor had changed, she seemed to let out a breath. She smiled at him and took a seat before him. Her eyes were a mystery to him, one he wished to solve as they looked upon him. They were the color of the Targaryens, but even so she was no Targaryen that much he knew for sure.

"Are you sure you want me to drop the formalities? I mean you are a Lord and I am daughter of a whore."

"I am sure."

Robb had seen her relax while they drank, but to see her let her guard down without the wine made him smile. She was such a beautiful woman, seeing her let herself be calm around him made it better. As he looked back down at his work Robb came up with a plan.

"Would you like to come meet the wolves?."

He watched her shift uncomfortably at the mention of the wolves. Alara bit her lip as her eyes regarded him with hesitation.

"I don't know about that. You are much too busy and I should go look after the boys."

"I am not too busy, and it will just take a moment."

He let out a small laugh and stood up from his chair. He looked at Alara who just gripped the chair in hesitation, before taking the hand he held out for her. He took her through the halls of Winterfell holding her hand in his, she had not tried to pull away so Robb did not either. She had such soft hands, a contrast to his own rough hands. When they reached the kennels he felt her body stiffen.

"Stay here, I shall be right back."

Robb left the woman standing at the entrance of the kennel as he walked to the back where Grey Wind was held. His wolf had grown since the first day they brought him home, they all had. He opened the cage and allowed the beast to come forward. Alara gasped and Robb could hear it from where he stood, and he let a small smile grace his visage.

"Come Grey Wind."

Grey Wind was a calm animal, much like his owner. Robb was gentle when he wished to be but when the wolf blood inside him took over it was best to steer clear of him. Grey wind was the same. He gently lead his wolf toward the woman waiting at the entrance of the kennel.

"Will he eat me?"

Robb wanted to laugh but he didn't.

"No."

He took Grey Wind to the woman, letting the wolf smell her skirt. She stood completely still as Grey Wind looked up at Robb as if asking if the woman was alright. He nodded to his wolf who then began to smell the woman's hand, taking in her scent. Alara held her hand still but continued to look upon the wolf with worry, Robb regarded her with a smile. Grey Wind was harmless. It took a few moments but soon the wolf was sitting looking up at the woman.

"He likes you."

"And if he didn't like me?"

"He may have bitten your hand off."

He did not laugh at first, unsure if the woman would get the joke but before long she let out her own laugh. He joined her smiling as he did, he was glad she was more relaxed. Before long the woman placed her hand upon the wolf's head lightly. She did not make a move to pet the wolf, and Robb placed his hand upon hers. He guided her hand in a gentle motion he knew his wolf enjoyed, and he watched her face as he did. He expected her to yell at him for touching her but instead she wore a small smile.

"Thank you for bringing me out here. I think I would have never shaken my fear unless you had."

"Well I am glad to help, truly, as I told you anything is better than running a castle."

"I am sure it is quite a stress being such a high born Lord."

Robb liked her humor, he was glad she showed it to him. When they had been drinking he saw a flash of her humor when they spoke of her naked. He had never imagined she would have had the wit to go back at him that night, and now she did the same again. He could grow fond of the bastard girl.

"Very stressful. I mean there are feasts, parties and all the wine I can drink."

"Such a hard life, my Lord."

She had smirk that when she wore it Robb could not help but smirk himself. There was a constant sultry tone to her voice as if she was constantly trying to seduce him. He could not lie, if that was her intention it was working.

"Would you like to start your lesson in sword fighting today?"

He walked Grey Wind back to his pen as he spoke, he knew she could hear him. She did not respond at first, and Robb wondered what would make her hesitate so much.

"I would but I promised Rickon I would play in the courtyard with him. Maybe later tonight? Come find me later, Robb."

She walked away with a wink and Robb was convinced she was sent to Winterfell to test him. Her eyes were enticing, her body something he longed to touch. The Gods were testing his resolve and he did not know how much longer he could hold out. She was a thing of beauty, a woman who would cost a fortune at a brothel. Exotic and strong. This woman was going to be the death of Robb Stark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Finally something between Alara and Robb! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones, or the A Song of Ice and Fire novels. I own Alara and her mother.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Wicked woman.**

 **Alara**

Alara found herself quite tired after running around with Rickon, he had more energy than she ever would. He was a wild, wolf of a child, and it did not surprise her that his closest companion was a wolf. He was spirited and fun loving, she found herself enjoying the child's company. He did not mock her when she did not know of the things he spoke, instead he would explain it to her. Alara allowed the child into her heart, she had room for him and she allowed him to build a place there. She would curse herself later for allowing him in, but she could not allow that to stop her.

"You look as if you had an interesting day." Alara felt her skin crawl at the sound of his voice.

Alara had known the Theon fellow only a few days and she was ready to drive a sword through him. She almost had, and she continued to wish she had. She was trying to enjoy her supper when he found her, finding her once more alone in the great hall. She eyed him as he took a spot in front of her, his own plate of food full.

"More exciting than yours I would imagine." She sipped her wine, eying him over the rim of her cup. "What exactly is there for a prisoner to do around here?"

She knew her words cut him, she saw the flash of anger in his eyes, but she did not care. If he had not groped her without permission she would have found him an interesting man. He had been ripped from his home, and had been forced to live with strangers most of his life. She had such an interest in a life he would have lived.

"You have quite a tongue on you, girl."

"And I know how to use it."

It was not a false statement, just because she wasn't a whore didn't mean she was not taught the ways of them. She caught the smirk on his lips as he ate.

"I can use mine as well, would you like me to show you?"

Alara found herself letting a laugh leave her lips. He was serious, she could see it in the flash of his eyes.

"Not even in your dreams."

Alara found her eyes back on her plate, but she could feel him watching her. His eyes kept themselves trained on her, and Alara wondered what he thought of her. She did not doubt he found her attractive, most men did and even some women had expressed on interest in her. She knew her effect, she knew what she did to men and she enjoyed it some times. She had found herself always slipping with the tones of her voice, letting her flirtation take a tone it should not have. With Gendry, Alara would catch herself and she knew if he was not her best friend they would have laid together countless times. He kept her from becoming a whore and she kept him from becoming bitter. They had always made quite a pair.

"I am sure my dreams would tell a different story."

"What have I missed?" Alara looked up as a second voice joined them. "Not risking your hands again are you, Theon?"

Alara let herself smile. The young Lord was witty, but she knew it was part of his appeal.

"Just his tongue this time."

Alara locked eyes with the Greyjoy, and a smirk fell on her lips. He did not say a word, instead he stabbed his fork into his meat. She felt as if he was threatening her but it did nothing but serve to make her laugh.

"Well he does talk often, and never usually anything of worth, so it won't be too much of a loss."

Robb joined them at the table, sitting beside the man he had just insulted. Alara eyed the Lord, the man she had allowed herself to flirt with. She had not intended to make her last conversation with him, so inviting but she knew she had. He was attractive, and despite her earlier preconception of him, he had a bit of class. She knew under other circumstance she could find herself swooning for a man such as him, but she knew better. She knew how loving a noble men went, she knew what would come of such a fairytale. She may have not known her father, but he was noblemen who died in a war. Such love could never exist between a common girl and noble man.

"I at least know how to use my tongue,Robb, the girls in the brothel..."

"Silence yourself, Theon, a woman is present. She does not need to hear such filth."

Alara looked back over at Robb and for a moment she caught a flush fill his cheeks. He was embarrassed at the mention him in a brothel. She did not doubt he had many women in his time, he was an attractive Lord, and if his friend could find company she was sure he too could.

"Silence myself? You should have heard what she was saying to me."

Alara laughed, and took one last sip of her wine. She had finished her food, and her drink, she no longer needed to sit among the men.

"I only spoke the truth, Greyjoy, though I am sure the same can't be said for you." Alara stood from the table. "Goodnight, Lord Stark, Greyjoy."

Alara walked from the hall aware of their eyes following her, she allowed herself to smirk at the thoughts no doubt filling their minds. She found no comfort in their company, they were devilish men. Robb Stark seemed charming, proper and poised but she knew he was like all other men. Given the chance he would take her, if she allowed him to. He was no different then his friend, save a little more tact.

Alara set herself up in her chambers, lighting the candles to give her enough light to read her poems. As she flipped trough the pages she remembered the story her mother used to tell her when bored of her poems, the story of the knight who tried to save the beautiful Princess. Alara wondered why love never worked, why everyone had to die. She wondered why her father had to go to war for a mad man, why he had to leave her mother to die. He had a family, he was going to have a child and a woman to love for the rest of his days. Instead he fought and died for nothing.

She had never loved, never dreamt of such a folly, she dreamt of only a family. She wanted to feel whole, wanted to feel as if she belonged somewhere. Love of a romantic fashion would never fill that hole in her, only the love of a family would. She wished her mother had been enough, that Gendry had been enough, but they weren't. Knowing that somewhere her father's family lived, that somewhere there was someone who knew of her father's past, made Alara have hope. How could she have her own family one day without knowing her past?

"Alara, are you awake?" A knock and a voice interrupted her running thoughts.

"Yes."

Her door opened and Robb Stark found his way inside her chambers. Alara knew how late it was, the moon was coming in through the window and she knew how improper it was for him to find his way to her.

"What can I do for you, Lord Robb?"

She watched his eyes flash at her calling him Lord again. She knew it was not something he liked, Bran had informed her as well of his brother's aversion to being called Lord.

"I wanted to make sure Theon had not upset you at supper."

Alara stood from her bed where she had been reading her poems. She stood tall, almost the same height as the man before her.

"His words do not effect me, not many words do. I do not need you to check upon me like a child, Stark, I am older than you."

She felt herself become offended by him. She was much stronger than he gave her credit for, and she would not let him forget that. She had dealt with men worse than that of Theon Greyjoy, she had lived in King Landing, and she had killed a man.

"I am aware that you are older than me, Alara, this is not a matter of age. You are a woman and his words to you were improper."

"I lived in a whore house my whole life, I have seen things and heard things that would turn your stomach, young Lord." Alara spat her words. "I do not need you to tell me what is improper."

Robb seemed taken aback by her words and she knew his intention in coming to her. He thought he would be the honorable man, the hero who sought to save her from his friend's cruelty. Alara was not a damsel he needed to save.

"I apologize, miss."

She was getting tired of his little game. He would come to her saying one thing, and the moment she did not respond how he wished he would go back to being proper. Alara met his eyes, and something flashed between them. She found her body flushing again, and she wanted him to leave. She would not allow him to get a reaction from her.

"Are you going to spend the night or leave?"

Alara had not intended to gain an answer from him but he quickly closed the distance between them. Alara watched him as he stood before her, only a foot separating them. His blue eyes held something she had not seen from him, but it was not a look she was unused to. It was a look of hunger, of wanting. He reached out and ran his hands along her face, letting his fingers slide across her skin. Alara bit the inside of her cheek, ignoring the feeling she gained from his hand.

"Which do yo wish for me to do?" His voice was low, and it sounded husky.

She didn't answer, her eyes just stayed trained on him. His hand found her neck, his fingers sliding to the nape of her neck and resting there. He held her lightly before he pulled her face closer to his, he held her there for a moment until he crashed his lips onto hers. At first Alara stood in shock his lips on hers, but it took only a moment to respond.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling a hunger and need wash over her. She had never kissed someone and felt such a fire burning inside of her. Gendry had not been her first kiss, but she had imagined he would be her last for a while. Robb Stark ran his tongue across her bottom lip, and pulled her body flush against his. She did not fight him as his tongue slipped into her mouth, she allowed him to have control of the situation.

His hands roamed her body until finding a resting spot on her hips. He gripped her body tightly as he continued to kiss her fiercely. She pulled away from him, regaining her breath for a moment. She let their eyes meet.

"What are we doing?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I find it better not to ask myself that."

He found her lips again, a fire evident in him. Alara thought of pushing him away, thought of denying him any further contact with her but as his hand reached to cup her face once more she melted into his kiss. His hand did not leave her face as they kissed, their lips meeting in passion. The next time someone pulled away it was him, and his blue bore into hers.

"Tell me you want this to stop." He was not asking her.

"And if I don't?" Alara could not decide if she was teasing him, or seeking a real answer.

He leaned forward, not to kiss her but to whisper in her ear.

"I won't be able to keep my hands off you, or myself from in you."

Alara was taken aback by his words, she never imagined he would say such a thing. She pushed him away from him and let her eyes roam down him. She truly did not understand him, he was a charmer but his words were not charming, they were words she would never imagine from him.

"I never imagined a Lord would say such words."

"I have never said such words."

They stood at a stand still, and Alara wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. His lips tasted of wine and his hands felt at home on her body but she was not a whore. She was not a woman he could use and be done with come morning. She was here to look after his brothers not to find herself in the Lord's bed for a night.

"You should go, Lord Robb."

"I told you to stop calling me that." He once more pulled her body against his own. "Do you enjoy taunting me?"

Alara smirked, he had caught her. She tilted her head to the side and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Maybe."

His hands traveled up her back to the ties of her dress. Alara eyed him as she felt him untie her dress, she did not move. She kept her eyes locked on to his as the dress fell to the floor and pooled at her feet. He stepped back away from her and let his eyes roam down her body. Alara watched him smirk, and saw his eyes fill with lust. She took the moment to remove her small clothes, standing before him naked again.

"This is the second time I find you naked before, Alara."

"Have you grown tired of the sight yet?"

"Never." He whispered before he left her standing naked in her chambers.

Alara did not know what it was about her that made men leave her standing naked. Gendry had denied her, and now the Lord did as well. He was the one who started the mess and as soon as she was willing he no longer wanted her. She cursed at herself, ashamed of her stupidity. Of course he wouldn't want her, she was just a bastard. She began to get dressed when the door to her chambers opened once more and the Lord returned.

"You are a wicked woman, Alara Waters, wicked."

She watched him confused as he locked the door behind him. Alara watched him strip and soon they both stood naked before each other. Alara had seen naked men, she had seen many, but this man was built by the Gods themselves.

"I have to disagree, I am far from wicked."

He did say a word, he closed the distance between them, and kissed her with passion. Alara returned the kiss, leading the man to bed behind her. She laid down, and it was not long before he was on top of her. His lips were hot against her neck, and burned her flesh as they traveled to her breasts.

"I am a maiden." Alara blurt the words from her mouth.

"I will be gentle." It was a promise.

She allowed him to kiss her again as she felt him move above her womanhood. She looked into his eyes as a pain shot through her, Alara did not wince or hiss in pain. She kept her lips crushed against his as he remained still inside of her. She did not let him speak, she did not let heself speak. Once the pain had subsided, Alara wrapped her legs around the yong Lord, pulling him deeper.

"Are you sure?" His breath warm against her lips.

"Yes."

It was all the encourgement it seemed the Lord needed because soon Robb was thrusting his cock deep inside of Alara, and a flash of pleasure continued to fill her with each thrust. She knew he was aware of how to treat a woman, and if she had not been so enthralled with the moment sh ewould have showed him what she knew. His pace was fast, and his hands roamed her body lightly, trailing his fingers along her skin. It seemed like hours, before a wave a pure pleasure crashed over Alara, and before she could stop herself his name spilled from her lips.

When he pulled himself from her, Alara felt empty, but she blamed it on the feeling of his cock inside of her. She had never felt such a thing before, and she could not deny the enjoyment she got. She rolled over to look at him, smile upon her face. She did not know what to say to him, instead she just lay her head on his bare chest. Alara was not sure of after sex etiquette but when he wrapped an arm around her she felt whole for a moment.

* * *

 **Allyria**

When she received the raven carrying the details of the child, Allyria thought Lord Eddard Stark had been driven to madness. Allyria Dayne had long since believed her niece had died, no doubt murdered in the sack of Kings Landing, she accepted the child's fate. She mourned the child while Ashara still walked the halls of the Castle, they held each other as they cried for their brother and his child. The Daynes had lost enough by that time. The Daynes of Starfall had lost enough since as well. Allyria and Edric Dayne were all that was left of the great house of Dayne at Starfall. The castle was empty, all the remained in the walls was the ghosts of her blood and herself.

It was not until she received the second raven from Ser Barristan that Allyria truly let herself believe in the child. He spoke of seeing her, of holding her arm in his hand. He spoke of her beauty and how she resembled Ashara in almost everywhere. Allyria felt tears come to her eyes at the thought, a young woman who looked like their blood,she was alone in the world without any knowledge of her true lineage.

Allyria would not allow her niece to live in a world without the knowledge of who she was, or who her family is. She would bring her to Starfall, she would take her in and show her what her life should have been. Allyria would write to the King, demand the child be given the name Dayne, given the name of her father. Arthur would have loved her, would have given her the world, and that was what Allyria would do. She had no children of her own yet, and though the child was no longer a babe, Allyria would care for her.

"Send this by rider to the capital immediately. One for the King, one for the Hand and one for my betrothed. Hurry."

Allyria sent her letters immediately to the capital, she needed to prepare for her nieces arrival. She knew it would be months before the woman arrived but the castle would not be empty soon and Allyria wanted it to be perfect.

"She's coming home,Arthur, just as we promised."

Allyria spoke to no one, but she knew the ghost of her brother lingered among the walls of their home. She knew he was listening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: One of my favorite chapters so far for this story, I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews, the follows and favorites.**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related to it. I own Alara and her mother.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Family**

 **Robb**

A month, a month was a long time to avoid someone but Robb Stark had done it. He took Alara's maidenhood, and refused to speak to her since. He thought she would think him a savage, an animal, and he was none of those things. He was a kind and honorable man who had fallen to the charm of her eyes. Her eyes pulled him in, and her body did not help either.

"Is this right?" Her eyes looked into his, but her voice was not speaking to him.

Robb stood upon the bridge watching her in the training yard. His friend and ward had taken his place in Alara's life. He was the one teaching her to hold a bow, teaching her how to use a sword. Though Robb could see sword play was not something she needed help in. Baring a few stance issues, the girl was a natural at what she did. She swung the sword as if it had been in her hand since birth.

"Perfect."

Robb watched as Theon cupped the girl's hips in his hands, his body pressed against hers. Something in the way his hand's touched Alara made Robb growl, he did not like the way it looked. Alara was not his, he had no claim on her, but he felt protective of her. He watched as his friend whispered in her ear, causing the girl to laugh. Soon she let the arrow fly, she missed the target by inches.

"You are getting better." Theon stepped from her as he spoke. "Why don't you go spend time with Bran, he has been begging for you to tell him the story of the knight."

He could not hear what Alara said next her voice was much too quiet, but he watched her walk away. She glanced back up at him, her purple eyes filled with something he could not place. As she faded away into the castle Robb cursed himself. He was angry with himself, and that was why he could not speak with her. He was a good man, not a man who took a woman's maidenhood. He would never forgive himself for such a folly.

"If you spoke to her, you wouldn't have to watch us like that."

Theon had found him, and soon was standing beside him on the bridge. His friend wore his smirk, and Robb thought of punching it off his face.

"I ruined her."

"You didn't ruin her, she wanted it too." His friend laughed. "She isn't angry at you for what happened."

Robb didn't care if she was angry with him, he was angry with himself. He took her, and left her in her bed before dawn. He had left the room, told himself not to take her but still he gave over and made love to her. He enjoyed every second of it, he loved the feel of her wrapped around him. He wanted it again.

"Robb, you are my friend and I know she only sought me out to make you jealous." His friend placed a hand on his shoulder. "Speak with her, or damn the Gods I will be the next one to take her."

Robb walked away from Theon, fearing the words that would leave his lips. Robb Stark had bed only one woman in his life outside Alara, despite the way his friend would like to paint him. It was a slip on a drunken night in the brothel, and he swore he would never again touch a woman till his wedding bed. Then he saw her, and everything had changed for him.

She made him lust, made him wanton for her. The first time he saw her standing before him naked it was hard for him to conceal the way his body reacted to her. She had perfect breasts, soft tan skin and eyes that would make any man fall to their knees. How was he supposed to resist her? She was supposed to tell him no, to deny him.

Robb knew supper drew close, and so he made his way to wash up. He would find her before dinner, he would speak with her and ask her to join him in his solar. They would have a private dinner, he would seek the woman's forgiveness. He felt horrid for his actions, but Theon made off as if Alara didn't care. Had it meant nothing to her?

When Robb entered his chambers he found a small white parchment upon his bed, a soft smile graced his lips. Her writing was elegant and he wondered for a moment where she had learned to write.

 _Have supper with me in the hall tonight. I am not asking, my young Lord._

He let out a soft chuckle. She was like no other woman he had ever met, not even Arya compared to the fire he saw in Alara. She may have been slightly uneducated, and a bastard but she fought better with a sword than some men he knew. Of course, she had a long way to go and if Theon kept teaching her she would learn nothing. Theon was good with a bow, and his cock, but not much else.

He found her sitting in the hall, her back was to him and Theon sat across from her. He could hear her laugh across the room, a soft gentle laugh. Her hair fell freely down her back, and the white dress was contrast against the black tresses. He was tempted to touch her hair as he passed, tempted to run his fingers through the locks, but he kept his hands to himself. He found a seat next to Theon, eying her a plate was set before him and his cup was filled with sweet red wine.

"Hello, m'lord."

She held a smirk on her lips, and he saw something dance in her eyes.

"Hello, miss." He too found himself smirking.

He knew next to him Theon was sending her looks, and they shared a moment of laughter at some hidden secret. Robb found himself secretly longing for the days where Alara was threatening the man with a sword, at least he had nothing to worry about then.

"I hate to interrupt your meals."

Robb turned to see Maester Luwin shuffling in, parchments in his hands. He handed a sealed envelope to Alara, stated to her it had come from a rider that morning. He watched her hold the papers in her hands, and set them down beside her. She glanced at him, and Robb could only imagine the papers had come from his father with the news of her true family.

Maester Luwin handed Robb a parchment, it was written in his sister's hand. The words did not belong to Sansa, and as he read it fire burned in him. The Queen was using his sister, using her to feed words to him on what he should do. His hand crumbled the paper, his fist tightening.

"Are you alright?" Her soft hand landed on his, and her voice soothed him.

He stood from his place, dropping her hand onto the table. His eyes met hers, and he knew she would never understand what burned inside of him. Theon looked to him, and nodded his head, Robb knew his friend understood.

"His puts my father in chains for treason, and now he wants his ass kissed."

The boy king was demanding fealty from him, demanding he ride to Kings landing to bend a knee.

"It's a royal command, if you do not go I fear.."

"I am going south, but I am not going alone." His voice was strong, and he watched the purple eyes regard him with confusion. "Call the banners."

"As wish, my Lord."

The Maester left them and Robb sat down to finish his meal. His body was shaking, and his blood was flowing at an alarming rate. He was livid, he was furious at the bastard. How dare he arrest his father, and then demand he come to bend a knee.

Robb watched Alara took her own papers and left the hall. She said nothing, and he knew she could no doubt sense his behavior. He only hoped he did not offend her further. Everything was going to change, he was going to war. King Robert was dead, and his father lay in chains. His mother had kidnapped the Imp, and his sister was in the hands of Cersei Lannister. War was coming, and winter would follow the tide.

* * *

 **Alara.**

She had hoped they could speak, but when he stood and his body began to shake she knew it would not happen. She didn't understand what he spoke of when he mentioned his father, treason and someone wishing to have their ass kissed but she knew what the banners meant. She knew all men flew banners, and when they came together it meant war was coming.

Alara excused herself, carrying the envelope that she could only hope carried the news she had been waiting for. She had been in Winterfell well over a month, and she been gone from her home even longer than that. She could only hope the Lord Stark, father of Robb, had found her family. What if the letter held bad news? Would she still wish to read it?

She found a seat on her bed, and closed her eyes. She thought of Gendry, and she wished he was with her. He could have held her hand as she opened the letter, and for a moment she thought of fetching Robb. He too could hold her hand in his, but she knew he had his own matters to attend to. She also doubted he would take the time, he had made love to her and left her before she awoke the next morning. He ignored her for a month. She didn't need him.

With a deep breath Alara read the first letter in the envelope. It was from Lord Stark.

 _Alara_

 _I wish to apologize first for my behavior when we were in each others presence. You look so much like a woman I once knew, and seeing brought memories I had long since tried to forget. I want to tell you that I found what remains of your family, of your father's family. You have a cousin, he is a young Lord and the Lord of your family's house, his name is Edric. Your father has on_ _e_ _remaining sister, Allyria. I have contacted Allyria, and enclosed is a letter for you. I spoke with Edric, and once he is finished with a matter I have sent him on, he will come for you in Winterfell. Your family wants you home, and I hope you find peace Alara._

She let a smile reach her lips. Her family wanted her, but she did not truly know what that would mean for her future. Her cousin would seek her when his matter was done, and she could only hope they would get on. She hoped he would allow her to visit Kings Landing, to visit mother and Gendry. She took the second letter from the envelope, it was short but it brought a shake to her heart. It took her a moment to understand the words from the King Robert, and her heart began to race. She had been given a name.

The last letter summed everything up for Alara and brought true tears to her eyes.

 _Alara_

 _I long since gave up on finding you, and I am sorry. When the sack of Kings Landing happened we were sure you were lost but we searched. When we couldn't have someone find you, we mourned you. My sister and I, filled the halls of our keep with cries. We lost out brother, your father, and you in such a short time. When Lord Eddard Stark sent me word of you, I did not believe it but I had friend who say you. He told me you look of my sister, the beauty she was. I wish for you to come home now, to where you were always meant to be. My brother, Arthur, he would have given you the world. I know you have grown and I do not doubt life has been hard, but I wish to make it better. I await your reply, and your face. Welcome, Alara Dayne._

 _Allyria Dayne of Starfall._

Alara cried, and she wept. She was no longer Alara Waters, the bastard of Kings Landing, she was Alara Dayne. She had a family,she had name she could look for in a book. She could find more about her father, and she could learn of him. The King had given her the right to her name, and he had given her a family. She would have to thank Lord Stark. As she thought of Lord Stark, she thought of Robb. His father was in chains, and she had found her family. Their lives were about to be pulled in two directions, directions neither could imagine.

She was not alone for long, soon her door was being opened and Robb Stark was entering her chambers. She placed the papers aside, and met him in the middle of her chamber. They were two feet a part, his eyes looked so full of emotion.

"You are crying." His hand reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Was it bad news? Is your mother alright?"

"My mother is fine, she sent me a raven last week." Her voice was calm, and his hand continued to rest on her face. "It was from your father, the King and someone else."

She watched his brow furrow and felt his hand leave her face at the mention of the King. She shifted as his gaze landed on her with suspicion.

"What did King Joffrey want of you?"

"King Joffrey? He's the Prince, silly, even I know that."

He looked down, and Alara reached for the papers she had received. She went to hand them to him, but he did not take them. He just shook his head and went to leave, but she took his arm.

"You came here seeking answers, and I will give them."

Her eyes searched his, looking for something.

"You don't need to." His voice was frustrated. "You owe me no answers."

She was growing frustrated with him, he was a frustrating man. She let out a sigh, and threw the papers onto her bed. She moved closer to him, making her body only a breath from his own. She looked into his eyes, and stared. She waited for him to speak again, and when he didn't she spoke.

"Your father found my family and the King Robert Baratheon gave me a name." Her voice shook. "Because of your father, I have a family now, a true name and house. She wrote to me, my father's last living sister. She wishes for me to come home, Robb."

He grabbed her, and pulled her into an embrace. The men held her close and Alara felt herself begin to laugh.

"Alara, that is great." His voice cracked. "Who are they? I can tell you where they come from, and maybe I know things."

Alara took herself from his embrace and found her way to bed. She sat there looking up at the Lord. As he stood there he mind wandered to the night he took her, the night she gave herself to him. But she shook those thoughts from her head, it was a moment to focus on her family, not her wanton lusts.

"My father's name is Arthur Dayne, I suppose, Dayne was the name I was given for myself."

Alara watched as his eyes filled with familiarity, he knew the name.

"You are serious? Your father is Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the morning?"

Alara did not know of what he spoke. The sword of the morning? She didn't even know her father was a knight, she thought he was a solider.

"I suppose so. My aunt wrote to me, she wants me to come to her home of Starfall."

He sat beside her, a smile on his face.

"No one would ever have thought your father would break such a vow." She looked at him with her head tilted to the side. "Ser Arthur Dayne was the most noble, and honorable knight of his age. He was Kingsguard to King Aerys Targaryen, and friend to the bard Prince Rheagar."

Alara knew the names of the fallen king and the fallen Prince. She only knew them in passing, she did not know them as history. He continued to speak of her father, and the great things the man had done. Alara wished she could have met him, could have learned of him.

"Are you scared, Alara, to meet your family?"

"Of course of I am, but it's all I ever wanted." She looked to him. "Are you scared too? You are calling your banners Robb Stark, you are going to war."

His hand found her knee, and she could feel him tremble. He was afraid.

"I am, but I must do it." His hand gripped her. "You understand that right? You understand why I must go to war?"

She didn't, if she was honest. War did nothing but take her father from her, Robb had confirmed that with his stories. Soldiers went off to war and never came home. War was vile and innocents always died.

"Your family." She nodded. "But you won't come back, Robb Stark, they never come back."

He took his free hand and placed it upon her cheek turning her face to her. Their eyes met.

"I am going to come back, I am going to bring my family back."

He looked so certain, but Alara did not believe him and anger rose in her. What if his brothers? They needed him.

"What of Bran, and Rickon? They can't come with you, and they need you." She stood from the bed and looked at him. "I talked to Rickon the first day I came here and I knew he needed someone to listen to him. He feels alone as it is, and so does Bran. They need you."

"My father needs me and my sisters do as well." He was standing too, his voice raising. She had offended him.

Alara scoffed at him, he was a child. He would not win a war against the Kingdom, and against the King. A rebellion would lead to nothing but their deaths.

"Bend a knee, bring your father and sisters home that way."

"I would never bend a knee to that prick, Joffrey."

Joffrey was the Prince, but it seemed different now. She could only assume the King had passed, the man who had given her a name had died. She still did not see the man's issue. He bent a knee to the last King, and so he should this one.

"You are child marching to war, put your pride aside."

She watched anger flash in his eyes, as she continued to offend him.

"This isn't a matter of pride,Alara. If you had a family like mine, if you had lived with your father, you would understand."

He had not meant his words to cut her, at least she hoped he didn't, but they did. She felt a sadness wash over her, and an anger.

"If your father had not killed him that day, I would have." Her eyes were glowing with rage. "I lost my father to a rebellion led with your father, and my father died doing his duty. What makes you think you won't?"

Robb Stark surprised her by pulling her against him, her body flush against his own. He looked into her eyes as his hands rested on her lower back, keeping her close to him. There was a silence between them, the only sound that could be heard was their elevated breathing.

"I know what my father did, and I know he feels terrible now." His words gave her no comfort. "You don't know me, Alara, you owe me nothing. If I go to war, and I don't come back, it doesn't matter. You'll be gone, safe in Dorne with your family. You'll have what you always wanted."

She could feel every vibration in his chest as he spoke, she could feel the flexing of his fingers as he held her. She didn't believe his words, and she wished she could. She didn't know him, he wasn't Gendry, he wasn't her friend for years. He was a man she knew for days before he bedded her and ignored her. He was a charming Lord who could have any girl falling on her knees for him, and she was a whore's daughter even with a new name. They were nothing to each other, but by the Gods she couldn't feel that way.

She had watched him as he ignored her. She watched the way his eyes would frame her body, how he would lick his lips when he looked at her. She saw the look in his eyes as Theon touched her, she knew he was jealous. Her mother never taught her of love, and she never taught her of affections with men. All she had learned was how to pleasure a man in bed, but if falling in love was the pain she felt in her chest thinking of him going to war she didn't want it.

"It doesn't matter, if I don't know you or owe you anything." Her eyes were trained on the wall behind him. "I owe your father for reaching to my family, I owe your mother for taking me even if I hated it, and I owe your brothers for teaching me how to help others. I don't owe you a single thing Robb Stark, but that isn't why I care."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. She couldn't get any closer to him, but by the Gods he was trying.

"I need you," her breath hitched, "I need you to take care of my brothers while I am gone. Until your family calls you home, please."

For a moment she felt crushed, but she didn't know why she was hoping he was saying he needed her. She was nothing to him, she was just whore. He used her, but as he held her close her heart raced.

"I will do my best."

"I have seen you with that sword, Alara, you are a natural." She smiled. "You no doubt get the skill from your father, and until I leave I will continue to help you get better. I would trust no one more to keep my brothers safe. They adore you."

She nodded, she knew his brothers liked her. Rickon found her everyday, and he even allowed her to trim his long hair. They would play together, and when they would grow tired, she would practice with Theon or they would spend time with Bran.

"As I said, my Lord, I will do my best." She felt him laugh before she heard the sound.

"So, Alara, if you continue to call me Lord I will have to resort to calling you, Lady. You now are one, a Lady of house Dayne."

She too laughed at the thought, never did she think she would be a Lady. She could never get used to such a title, and she only hoped her famiy did not try to make her into a proper one. She was who she was raised to be, who she grew to be, and she hoped they would accept her.

A silence grew again, and still his hands rested on her back holding her close. She looked at him, her body flushing with desire. She knew she could not give into him again, they couldn't give into each other again. Just as she was going to pull away he leaned forward, and right before his lips met hers knock came to her door.

"Alara, Bran wishes to see you." She knew the voice, it belonged to Osha.

"I must go."

Alara pulled herself from Robb Stark's embrace and left her chamber with one last glance back at him. His eyes too had filled with desire, and Alara knew if Osha had not come they would have been in the bed moaning within minutes.

As she made her way to Bran's chambers her mind wandered to her family. Her father was once a great knight, a man who took a sacred vow but broke it for the love of her mother. He would have given up everything for them but he died, he died fighting for a woman who died as well. He was the man, he was the knight in her mother's story. The knight who died saving the Princess. She had learned of father long ago, long before she knew his name. She wished she could have seen him, could have met him, but soon she would be with his blood. Her blood. She would get her dream, and she would take her mother with her, maybe even Gendry. She would start a life in Starfall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Well here it is! Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. I really like this chapter, let me know if you do too.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones, I own only Alara, and her mother. Lyrics and title from One Last time by Jaymes Young**

 _"I'm waiting_

 _for it to pass, my love_

 _so please_

 _Could I feel your skin on mine before I have to say goodbye?_

 _Could I breathe,please, one last time_

 _you in my lungs before I curl up_

 _and die."_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: One Last time.**

 **Alara.**

War was coming, and she knew it. Days had gone by and men from all over the north began to fill the halls of Winterfell. She found herself locked away with Bran and Rickon, keeping them company while Robb acted as the Lord of Winterfell. As the solider, the commander he would have to be. Rickon was frightened, Alara could see it in his eyes. He knew who the men were, bannermen, and he knew what that would no doubt mean for his family. One night as she placed him in bed, kissing his head gently, he confessed how he knew they would never come home.

"Robb will come back, and so will everyone else, I promise."

She knew better than to make promises she couldn't keep but she wanted her words to be true. With each day passing she found herself praying to the Seven. She had gotten all she had ever wanted, a family, but she wanted Robb Stark to be safe. She had to convince herself that he would, and even if she was home with her own family, she too wanted him to be safe.

After placing the child in bed, Alara went to her own chambers. Most of the bannermen had come to Winterfell, and they occupied the Great Hall for a meeting. She dared not go near such a place, she was not welcome among them. She knew Theon was among them, and she wondered if he felt at home with them. He was not a man of the north, he was not a man of Winterfell. How could someone held captive,albeit a well treated captive, be so willing to fight for his captors?

She did not make it to her own chambers, before she was drawn outside. She did not know what drew her outside, but she found herself standing under the stars, looking up at the moon. She wished she was with Gendry, he had written her only few times, and his words always felt hollow. She sent word of her family,and she had even written back to the Aunt who lived far South. They were her family, and yet her heart began to ache thinking of leaving the two boys alone in winterfell.

"I thought you'd long be asleep."

She turned to see Robb Stark leaving the Great Hall. He looked more like a Lord then she had ever seen him. She felt as if she should bow her head before him, but as the grin reached his lips she didn't.

"I had meant to be, but I was drawn out here."

"It's a beautiful night.."  
She wondered if he had meant to say more but soon men were flowing from the Great Hall, singing drunken songs of glory. Alara excused herself form Robb, finding her way back to her chambers. She tried to avoid the gaze of the northern men, but they caught sight of her. She heard their whispers, heard their mumbled questions, but she did not speak to them. She held her head hig. One man called out a very improper name to her, and she did not acknowledge him but she could hear Robb's voice. She didn't know if he was defending her, but the thought of it made her lip curl into a smile.

In her chambers, Alara drew herself a bath. She sank into the warm water, her body enjoying the warmth. She knew before long she would find herself back among the sun, and the warmth. She would find herself back where she belonged. But the more she thought of leaving Winterfell, leaving Bran and Rickon, Alara felt sad. She wished she could take the boys with her, introduce them to Gendry and her family. She was sure they would love them. She knew Gendry would enjoy Bran's company, they were both men with wild dreams.

Alara lost herself in the warm water, sinking deeper into the iron tub. Her dark hair was floating in the water around her, and she slowly let her eyes close in the moment. Her mind went to the night, to the night she let Robb Stark take her. She had been so willing to give her maidenhood to Gendry, but it was different with Robb. It was an actual moment of wanting him, of wanting to feel him. She had never experienced such a moment, a connection with someone. Though she was beginning to wish she had felt nothing but cold emotions for the young Lord. If she had, there would be no pain in her chest when she imagined him in war.

She was stepping from her bath when the door to her chamber was opened and closed tightly. She turned to see a very red faced Robb Stark, his eyes looking anywhere but her. Alara felt a sudden rush to reach for her robe, she did not intend to be naked in front of him again. After a quick moment, Alara stood before the Lord of Winterfell in a grey robe.

"I am sorry, I should have knocked." His voice was quiet. "I just didn't have much time."

Alara felt the pain in her chest increase, and part of her knew. She didn't wish to accept it, but she knew. He was leaving. In the middle of the night, on a beautiful night, he and his men were leaving. She thought of begging him to stay, somehow convincing him that it would be worth it, but she wouldn't. Back in Kings landing she never imagined being in this position, and she wished to go back. With Gendry there was never a fear of war.

"You should wait till morning, the boys will want to see you off."

She watched him shift and lean against the wall, as if the world was too heavy on his shoulders. Alara almost wished to take the duty from him, to help him carry it.

"I just left Bran, and before him I said my farewell to Rickon." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Rickon is upset with me, Alara, he's much too angry for a child of his age."

Alara was angry, so she could only imagine how the young boy felt. Robb was being foolish, but she knew she could not say that again. He had gotten right offended when she told him he was being prideful. _It's not a matter of pride._ Is what he had told her, but she knew differently. War was all about pride.

"Can you blame him, Robb?" She went to lean against the wall next to him. "He feels abandoned, by everyone."

The man let out a heavy sigh, before he looked over at her. She let her purple eyes linger on his face, the pain etched in his features was not hard for her to see. He worried for the boys.

"He needs to understand, I have to do this."

"You're his family, damn it." Her voice was harsher than she wished it to be. "He's going to miss you, and be bitter because he doesn't know if he's going to wake up one day to hear you're dead."

Her body was shaking, and she knew she was projecting her fears on Rickon. She couldn't tell Robb that her words were her own nightmares. She didn't want to lose him, not now. Not when she was finally learning about herself, he had promised to help her with so much. He helped her with her sword work, but he had not taught her the ways of the world.

"I know he has fears, Alara, we all have them."

"He's a child, Robb, a child." Her voice was cracking, and her fist slammed into the wall behind her. "He won't understand why you have to go. All he sees is you leaving, and the possibility of you never coming back. He's losing everyone and.."

He was in front of her before she could finish her sentence, his hands resting on the wall beside her head. His blue eyes were locked on her purple orbs, the fire between them evident. He leaned forward pressing his body against hers.

"He won't lose me," his breath was warm against her face, "and neither will you."

The pain in her chest returned, and she cursed herself. She knew his words were not meant in the fashion she wished to hear them, he was being kind. She didn't want to have a feeling for him, she longed for the day where she resented the man who held a sword to her throat.

"You can not promise him that, we both know that."

His body was warm against her own, and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears as he leaned forward. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't like the first time, it was light. Almost innocent. She didn't kiss him back at first, but as she felt him pull back, she wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her lips back against his, with a fire burning inside of her. Alara forgot for a moment that when the kiss ended, when his lips left hers, he would be gone. She may have never seen him again.

"Alara, I shouldn't.. I'm sorr-."

She cut him off by kissing him again, she was not done yet. He pressed her against the wall harder, and she could feel the growing tension in breeches as he pressed against her. She couldn't get enough of the taste of his lips, couldn't get enough of him. Alara opened her robe, leaving her body bare in front of him once again. He pulled his lips from hers, and looked down at her naked form.

"I am going to be late." She didn't know if he was talking to her, or to himself.

Alara closed her eyes for a moment before she began to undo his breeches, she knew it was wrong but she just wanted to feel him again. As his breeches fell to the ground, Alara had a thought come to her mind. She let a wicked smirk fall on her lips as she remembered things she had learned in the brothel. Without warning she slowly fell to her knees and she knew he instantly knew what she was thinking.

"Alara." His voice was a warning.

She didn't care, she knew he wasn't telling her not to. Alara took a moment, and licked her lips. She slowly took Robb's hard cock into her mouth. In honesty she had no idea what she was doing, but she had seen the women in the brothel do it a few times, she only could assume the men liked it. _Just bob your head up and down, he'll take it from there._ One of the whores' words hung in her mind. Alara moved her mouth further down on the shaft, careful not to gag herself. She tried to swirl her tongue around the cock, and as she did she felt his hands in her hair.

"Alright, Alara."

He looked down at her, and she got the hint to stop. His voice was strained as he spoke, and when Alara stood back up he surprised her. She was lifted off the ground and on instinct she wrapped her legs around Robb's waist. He held her up against the wall, his lips finding her neck in a rushed fashion. She almost let out a yelp when his teeth bit lightly against her neck, she was surprised by his actions. He walked them over to the bed where he sat down, the woman now straddling his lap.

"We shouldn't." His words conflicted his actions as he guided her onto his cock.

Alara let he head fall back in pleasure as she felt his cock enter her, a warmth filling her body. She made no move, and Robb's rough hands settled on her hips. For a moment they locked eyes, and she wondered what this had meant to him. She knew she could not linger on it, her feelings were childish folly. She was his bedwarmer, his whore, and when he was gone she would be forgotten. The newly claimed bastard is all he would remember.

Her thoughts began to fade away as his hands guided her hips to move. It was a slow pace, and it was almost agonizing to Alara but she made no move to speed him up. Before long her head was falling back, and her fingers were digging deep into his shoulders. His name was spilling from her lips in gasped moans. Alara felt her world fade away as his lips found her neck, and his hands pulled her against him. For a moment all she felt was pleasure, and wanton lust come over her.

When the pleasure faded they both remained in their position, her straddling him and his cock still buried inside of her. His hands were roaming her sides, his fingers leaving feathery touches across the tan skin. She never wanted the moment to end, she wanted to get lost in it.

"Please know this was not my intention, Alara." His voice sounded like he was pleading. "I had never intended to do this, and after last time I.."

"Robb, I was just as much a part of this as you," she whispered, "it's alright."

She didn't wish him to feel guilty, it was just a fuck. _I wish it wasn't._ Alara felt the pain in her chest again, the aching pain of losing him. She hated it. Without a word she stood from him, her legs shaky under her. She closed her robe, and looked at him. Their eyes met and she once more wondered what she meant to him. He stood from the bed and slipped his breeches back on, she watched him fix his clothes.

"I suppose you should get to your men, I doubt they are very happy to be waiting."

Her words were far more forced then she wished them to be, and she could see from his face he caught her. She watched him from beside the bed as he stood by the door, his eyes lingering on her. She didn't know what to say, because she feared what she could say.

"I didn't want it to be like this because I don't want you to think I see you as a whore, Alara."

"It's-"

"It's not alright, Alara," his voice raised. "You're not a whore, and I could never see you as such."

He walked toward her, his confidence was no longer in his strut. She had always seen him walk with confidence, with self assurance, but as he came toward her he had none. He stood before her, his formal clothes dark and well fitting. She looked into his eyes, and let her eyes travel to his lips. She wanted to taste him again, to feel his lips against hers again.

"I.."

She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't even know what she was feeling, she had not been taught these emotions. She knew what love for her family was, love for Gendry, but she had never imagined what this love would feel like. She wondered if it was how her mother felt, the sicking feeling in her chest, when her father rode away. Did she know then that the father of her child would never come home? Alara could never imagine such a life.

"I will be back Alara," he sounded so certain, "in the meantime I need you to protect them. You are stronger than most, and I trust you to keep them safe. No matter what."

He took her hands in his, his eyes not leaving hers. She knew he wanted her to protect the boys, and she would do so. No one would harm them for as long as she remained in Winterfell.

"You know I shall."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, and he allowed himself to linger for a moment.

"I promise you, we will see each other again." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I will see you again, even if I have to ride to Starfall, Lady Dayne."

"I will hold you to those words, Lord Stark, I swear it."

He pulled away from her, their eyes meeting for a moment longer before he pulled away from her. She was left standing there as he walked away, the pain only serving to increase. She didn't want this, if it was love, she didn't want it. As his hand fell upon the handle, Alara couldn't get herself.

"Stay." Her voice was a choked whisper.

"What did you say?" He turned to her, his eyes hopeful.

She held her breath for a moment, holding back the wave of words that wished to flood from her mouth.

"Nothing." She cast her eyes away. "Farewell, Robb Stark."

"Farewell, Alara Dayne."

As he opened the door she whispered the word stay once more, but this time he did not turn around. When the door shut behind him, Alara lost herself. She was crushed. She had thought the hardest thing she would ever have to face was leaving her mother, or leaving Gendry, but this was somehow harder. She would write to her mother, ask her if she had once felt the same pang in her chest. Love was more damaging than she had thought it to be, and she knew it would only serve to cause her more pain.

"You better come back, Robb Stark."

She laid in her bed, the emotions washing over her. She did not cry, but her vision blurred from the tears threatening her. She would not cry over him, a man she had barely known. How is it she could fall for him in such a short time, but she couldn't love Gendry? Gendry would have been the safe bet, the careful bet. She was lucky she was not a woman who gambled, or else she would have lost everything.

A moment of hope arose in her as the door to her chambers were opened. When she sat up her heart sank, it was not Robb Stark. Instead shuffling into her room was a young boy with red tinted eyes, the tears still falling from his cheeks.

"He's gone." His voice held no sadness, only anger.

"I know, little lord."

She heard his small feet patter across the floor, and soon the child was in her bed. She froze for a moment as he laid his head upon her chest. She had spent time with the children, but never so close. Rickon did not move, and he softly wept as he drifted to sleep against her. Alara ran a hand through his hair, softly hushing him. He needed his rest, but she could find none herself.

* * *

 _"Oh my world is losing light_

 _I'm leaving this cold world of mine_

 _no pleading, is gonna turn back time_

 _Could I feel your skin on mine before I have to say goodbye?"_

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to write the goodbye as dramatic as I could, and I think I did well. It's hard for Alara to say the words she needs to, and she doesn't even know what's going on in his head. Love is insane.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I do not know why this chapter took so long for me to write, but goodness it felt like forever. I hope you all like it though. I am very happy with it. Enjoy! And thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Game of Thrones, I own only my ocs. Lyrics: Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

 _"I can see the end as it begins_

 _My one condition is.._

 _Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress_

 _Staring at the sunset, babe_

 _red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _say you'll see me again_

 _even if it's just in your wildest dreams."_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: His Goodbye**

 **Robb**

 _Stay._

Her words were lingering in his head as they rode south. He wished he could have stayed with her, could have held her all night but he couldn't. His duty was to his family, to his blood. When he first heard his mother was sending a woman north he had very little faith in it, he did not trust a southern woman. Then he saw her, standing there naked and unafraid. Something about her had captured his attention, from that moment he had fought like hell to keep himself in check.

She was just a woman, at the time a bastard, he had to keep that in his mind. But everyday it was harder, and when he took her maidenhood he wanted nothing more than to keep her. His honor had been at stake, but he didn't do anything but take her again. His plan was not to make love to her again, it was to say goodbye.

 _Stay._

Her voice had been so quiet, so fragile. He had never truly seen her in such a way and it broke his heart. Had she fallen in love with him? Had he left a woman who loved him? He couldn't explain to himself or anyone what he felt for her, but if it was love he hated the feeling. Robb left her, and with each step from her chamber his heart smashed against his chest, as they road from Winterfell his heart stayed behind him. His heart lay in the hands of a woman who would never know she held it. A woman who had sworn to protect his brothers with her life. He only hoped it didn't cost her that life.

Alara had found her family, and she deserved to have that life with them. How could he be so selfish asking a woman he barely knew to lay down her life for his family? The boys liked her, but she barely knew them. Robb wasn't looking out for her, he was looking out for his brothers. He never knew love to be selfish, but he felt for him it could be.

"M'lord." Theon came up beside him, placing his proper look upon his face. "How are you holding up?"

His friend knew him better than most, and he no doubt saw the look on his face. Robb knew he looked bothered, but he couldn't help it. He was leaving his little brothers alone, and Alara's words stuck in his head. _He_ _doesn't know if he's going to wake up one day to hear you're dead._ He knew Bran would be better without him, but Rickon, Rickon wouldn't.

"I am fine, Theon."

He was a liar, but he was good one. He learned from his father long ago about being a Lord, about how sometimes you have to keep your own feelings aside. He always taught Robb that his family came first, his family and his men.

"M'lord-"

"Get off it."

He knew his friend was just concerned for him but it wasn't the time. They needed to reach Moat Cailin and Robb had not time to dwell on Winterfell. He was going south to get his father, and sisters, he would bring them all home. He would make sure of it. No matter what, he would make it home.

They set up their camp just outside Moat Cailin, and for a moment Robb found a sense of peace. He hated riding, and setting up a large camp meant he could start forming a plan. He would get his father and sisters back from the Queen and the damned King. He would make it all work out, he had to.

They had been at camp for only a few days when his mother rode in, she was truly one of the last people he had expected to see. He had not planned for her to show up, but once his men were gone, he took her into his arms.

"Mother." His voice was broken.

She held him, and for a moment Robb let everything crumble. He wanted nothing more than to see his mother, his worry for her had been great. She wished he could go back, and the nagging part of his head had wished for such a fate as well but he knew it would never come. He explained that to his mother, explained why he could do no such thing. He had to lead the men, he had to save his father, it all fell on his shoulders.

 _Put your pride aside._

Once more her words were in his head, filling every inch of his mind. He had to shake them away, shake her away. There was no going back, there was nothing he could do now. He had to fight the war, win the war and save his family. If he lost the war he would lose everything. He would lose his father, his sisters, his mother, _her,_ his life. Everything weighed upon his shoulders but he would not fail he would not let his family down.

He smiled as he mother excused herself, having traveled a long way. Once she was gone he placed his head in his hands. He knew he could fight, he knew he was smart, but this was war. It wasn't a game he played with Jon in the yard it was real.

 _Jon_

He wished his brother was there with him now, fighting beside him in this. It was their father he was trying to get back, their sisters. Jon should have been with him, but he couldn't be and it bothered Robb. All his brother remained north while he had to go south, all the way to the Red Keep to get his family back.

 _Bend a knee, bring your father and sisters home that way._

Alara didn't understand, she didn't know what they were capable of. She had lived in Kings Landing all her life and yet she knew nothing of what that world was like. She knew sex, and men, and nothing more. She now knew more thanks to him filling in the gaps of her family, and he didn't doubt she would raid the library in his absence, but even still. Alara knew nothing. She wanted him to bend a knee, that was signing his own death warrant.

He had to get home, one way or another, and going to bend a knee would never bring him home. Brandon Stark had went to a King once seeking his sister, and it only got him killed. Robb would not make that mistake, if he wanted his sisters, his blood, he would fight for it. Die for it if he must.

 _You won't come back, Robb Stark, they never come back._

He would prove her wrong, he would make it back, make it home. If she wasn't there, if her family had taken her back by then, he would march farther south. He would ride into Starfall and prove to the stubborn woman she was wrong. He would come back, he had to. For Bran, for Rickon, for his mother, father, sisters and for himself. He had to.

"I will come back, you'll see Alara Dayne." His voice was nothing more than a whisper. "I will see you again."

* * *

 **Alara.**

The days after Robb's departure were hard on Rickon, he wouldn't leave his chambers. No amount of begging, bribing or pleading would change the young Lord's mind. He was angry, despondent and bitter. She didn't want to leave her chambers either but she did, she pulled herself up and forced herself to act like the adult she had to be.

"I miss him." Bran's voice spoke as Alara sat beside him.

"I know you do, he's your brother." She wanted to say she missed him too, but she didn't. "He'll be home soon, I know it."

She lied, but she had to. She knew Bran didn't believe the lie but it wasn't for him, it was for herself. She had needed to believe the damned wolf Lord would make it back, and maybe she'd be there. Maybe he'd come back and she could finally tell him, tell him the words that had failed to leave her lips that night. She had to hold out hope.

She read Bran the poems, hoping that Rickon would find his way to them but he never did. She spoke to Bran of her family and she watched his eyes light up at the mention of her father. He told her all the tales, the same ones Robb had spoken to her, but from Bran's mouth they seemed much more fantastical. He made them seem almost unreal, like her father was some great unimaginable man. As he spoke she wished she could have met him, could have met his eyes for just a moment.

Would he love her? Would he have wanted her as much as everyone seemed to think?

"He broke his vow for your mother, for you." Bran said it with such wonder.

"He did," she whispered, "I wonder if he regretted it."

Bran placed his hand upon hers a smile on his young face, and for a moment she saw Robb in him. Her heart beat against her chest at the thought of him again.

"I doubt it, he must loved your mother." Bran spoke.'

She was sure the young boy knew nothing of love, she didn't know a thing about love. She only the pang in her chest when Robb Stark left, the aching feeling in her stomach. She missed him, missed everything about him.

"I am sure he did." Her voice was soft and almost sad.

Love didn't save her father, and love wouldn't save her own hero. A solider was meant to die, it was their life. She wouldn't resign herself to her mother's fate, she would let go of him, let go of Robb Stark.

Alara didn't see Rickon until almost a week later when the boy had finally left his chambers, a permanent scowl plastered on his lips. She had tried to hug him, tried to do something to calm his anger but he shoved her away. He glared at her, his little blue eyes burning with rage. She wished he hadn't been so angry, but she could not blame him. His brother was going off to war, and may never return. How could she blame him?

She was training with a wooden sword when he came to sit on the fence behind her. He didn't speak but she knew he was there. She slashed at the dummy, the wooden sword doing nothing. She could have used real steel, but she was afraid she would swing it too hard. That she would hurt someone. Her sadness was overwhelming.

"He's never coming back."

She didn't turn to look at Rickon, she knew it wouldn't matter. She could swear by the Old Gods, by the New Gods, and by every God in between, he would not listen. In his mind Robb was never coming home, in his mind, his family would never come home. Instead she just swung the wooden sword hard and it shattered in her hands. She was angry.

"They will kill us too, when they finish with them."

Alara finally turned to the boy, a fire in her purple eyes. She had grown attached to the boy but he was saying things that would never happen.

"You listen to me, Rickon Stark, and you listen well." She placed her hands next to him on the fence. "No one is going to harm you as long as I am here. Do you understand me?"

"You can't promise that." He was bitter.

"I can promise it, and I do." She grabbed him from the fence and set him on the ground.

Alara smiled down at the boy a lightly tapped his shoulder. A wicked grin reached her mouth, as she looked at him.

"Bet you can't catch me."

That night after putting the little Lord to bed Alara found herself walking toward Robb's chambers. She had never been inside, never dared to, but for a moment she sought closeness. She opened his chamber door and crept inside. She knew it was empty but she didn't care. She felt ashamed making her way into his chambers, it was not her space. When she entered she lit a few candles, lighting the room up for her. It looked similar to her own chambers, the furs on his bed were darker and for a moment reminded her of his auburn hair. She closed her eyes, but she snapped them open when she realized what else was on the bed.

On one side of the bed sat a sword, and a piece of parchment.

 _Alara, I hope you never have to use this, but just_ _in case._ _I had it made for you._

Alara picked the sword up in her hand, checking the balance of the blade. It was perfect, and a smile came to her face. He had given her a sword of her own. She noticed the hilt had a hint of purple in it, and an even bigger smile grew on her face. He thought enough of her skills to have a man make her a sword, a connection to him. Laying on the desk in the room was a sheath. Gently Alara secured the sheath to her waist, placing the sword inside.

She left the room unable to stay there any longer. She left with a smile though, the sword on her hip and for a moment the pang in her chest wasn't as bad. She walked the halls of Winterfell, walked the grounds finding herself lost in it. Snow was falling outside and Alara felt herself shiver, it was no summer in the north. She held her arms close to her body in an effort to keep warm, but she made no move to go inside. Instead she let the snow fall in her dark hair, and let the flakes fall on her nose. She wondered if the children of the north would play in the snow, if it was just like the sun was to her.

Once she was thoroughly covered in snow, Alara made her way back inside a smile on her face. She was frozen solid, but she felt good. After stripping from her wet clothes, Alara found herself in bed. She didn't think before she closed her eyes, she just let sleep come to her.

* * *

 **Gendry.**

Alara had been gone months, and missing her was hard. He would find himself at Blackwater bay each night, swimming in the water longing for her again. She was the closest thing he had to family, the closest thing he had to anything really. He thought of her words often, the words she said about getting married. He should have listened, should have taken her up on it. He hated Kings Landing without her, it was an empty place. Alara had a way of lighting things up for him, for bringing him joy. Without her everything felt hollow.

The new hand of the King had come to him just like the last one, speaking about his past. Gendry knew nothing of his past, but the constant questions made him wonder. And when the Lord had told him to come find him if he ever wished to hold a sword, it only raised more questions in his mind. Why would the Lord even care about a bastard like him? Though he learned from Alara that he was also the man who found her family. The family she had spent years searching for.

Gendry was beyond happy for her, and whenever he would see her mother he felt like rubbing it in her face. Telling her that she could no longer hide the truth from Lara, but he didn't. He wasn't cruel, the woman missed her daughter no doubt. He could only imagine the pain it was causing her, losing her only child to the far north. Now that she found her family, he wondered if she would come back for her mother. He didn't doubt it.

He would even go with her if she asked him. Being with her was better than being alone in Kings Landing. He was never going to be as lucky as she was, her father would never be found. He doubted the man even gave a shit about him, even knew he existed. Alara was his family, always was and always would be.

Alara's last raven had brought him chills, he could tell in her vague words that she was leaving much out of it. She didn't mention the Lord of Winterfell, a man she had come to complain about. Instead her words mentioned only her fighting training, and the young boys. He had never pictured Alara doing well with kids, she was could barely do well with people in general. But he was glad she found comfort in the kids, at least she wasn't alone up there. Part of him thought to go north, and find her there. Bring her the comfort of home, but he knew better. He knew that he would find her when she came south, when she came for her mother. When Alara came back he would talk her into taking him, and then he would never have to say goodbye to his friend again. They would be a family.


	12. Authors Note

I know I haven't posted a chapter in this story in ages but I plan to go through and edit this story. I also plan to start posting new chapters soon for all my stories. I've been having huge writers block in the way of Game Of Thrones fics but hopefully that is going to pass I go through and edit.

Sorry for all whom read these stories.


End file.
